A World of the Unknown
by Aster Knight Sapphire
Summary: Because of these strange voices, Kai had dragged many of his friends to another world. Now stuck with evolved friends, Kai and Gaillard are the only ones who can get them out. But does Kai really want to leave when all these lives were being tortured? Will he risk everything, even his own life to save them?
1. Last week Part 1

**Okay, this is something new for me, so please don't hate it. I was thinking about this for some time and decided to do it. Enjoy!**

**A World of The Unknown**

**Chapter 1: Last week Part 1**

* * *

"Kai, are you sure you're alright?" Miwa asked, his voice filled with concern.

Forty-ninth time and counting.

Kai groaned and leaned back on his chair. He would've yelled at all these people if he had the strength. He wasn't even sure if he was alright. It was so strange. He could hear... tortured souls.

"Maybe you should rest," Gaillard said, taking the seat next to him. Just like everyone else, he eyed Kai's every move and was careful to stay away.

Fiftieth time.

Kai closed his eyes, trying to block out the sounds of one of the biggest parties in the city. It just figured he was forced to come to Tastunagi Takuto's party. He remembered it clearly. It all started a week ago.

* * *

**{One week ago}**

Kai came up to the same corridor and sighed. He didn't know where he was. Searching for something that could help, Kai spotted a faint light down the corridor and heard a sound. He wasn't sure what it was.

_Kaweee__**ha**__-ka Kaweee__**ha**__-ka Kaweee__**ha**__-ka_

Frowning, he ran after it. He reached an unfamiliar room that was completely black. Only, it wasn't a room. The place had no walls, no doors - absolutely nothing. Kai walked around, hoping to find something. He kept on walking until he saw a little sphere of light. Kai reached to touch it, but it floated farther back. This time, Kai reached faster, and grabbed it. He held it in the palm of his hand and watched it glow. It glowed brighter and brighter until Kai had turn away and shield his eyes from the blinding light. When the light went away, Kai opened his eyes and discovered he was in a different place.

The floor was a transparent purple and the walls were black, marked with red that seemed to cut through it. In front of Kai stood a tall diamond shaped pillar. Black lightning flared around it.

Kai stared at it. Why was he attracted to it? Why was he scared of it? He felt the need to both run away and run towards it.

_Kaweee__**ha**__-ka Kaweee__**ha**__-ka ta-Scinaa ta-Scinaa_

Kai heard it again. The tortured sounds were coming from the pillar. As if being controlled, Kai walked towards it. Seeing it up close sent a shiver down Kai's spine. He could see it. Tortured inhuman animals, crying out for help. Kai moved his hand to touch the object. Once he did, the tortured beings all reached out to him. Kai felt sharp pain enter his body. It was as if they were forcing they way in. Kai's scream was blocked out by their voices.

_Kaweee__**ha**__-ka... ta-Scinaa... Kinaa... Itsraphiaa-su... Shikariii... Shikinaaa... Shikinaaa... Nataaariii..._

Kai could feel their pain. He could hear all their pleads. He could understand them.

_Help usss... Item... Kinaa... You... -Evolve... -Save... -Come... Come... Nataaarii..._

Kai gasped, trying to hear everything but it was getting harder. The pain moved towards his chest. It felt like his heart was pumping lava. Kai couldn't breathe. His vision started to darken.

_-Alive... -Must... -Die... -Please... -We... -You... -Nataaariii_

Kai staggered. He couldn't take it. Their pain, it was too much. And yet, Kai wanted to help them. He didn't know why, but he couldn't leave them like this. He could sympathise with them. To suffer all alone. Where no one knows. And no one cares.

_Nataari._

Kai heard it. A deep voice above all others. It was soothing.

_Shikinaa._

Kai saw a doorway, leading away from here. As much as he wanted to leave, he didn't move. He wanted to help them. He didn't move.

_Nataari._

Red tentacles bursted out of the doorway and headed straight for the brunet. It was like Kai's mind had a body of it's own.

_"Nakaaw!"_ Kai yelled a foreign word that he wasn't aware he knew. But somehow, he knew the meaning.

Back.

The souls were hesitant to leave. Kai reassured them he would come back.

"I'll save you," Kai murmured weakly, his body reaching his limit.

They understood. Kai slowly moved his hand away from the pillar and tried to block out the cries. He didn't get a chance. Red tentacles grabbed his legs and made their way up his body. Kai felt a drowsy warmth emanating from them. His eyelids slowly shut as the tentacles carried him out.

* * *

Kai slowly opened his eyes. He was on a chair, his arms folded on the table and his head laid on them. Cold, untouched food sat next to him. Kai rubbed his tired eyes. _What was that? _Too weak to move, Kai closed his eyes, not caring that he was missing school. He felt sick.

_Nataari._

Kai stiffened and sat up with a start. It was that voice. Kai covered his ears. He didn't want to hear anymore; he wanted to rest.

_Be careful._

Kai blinked and slowly moved his arms to his side. The voice sounded... concerned? Kai had the sudden urge to dig in his pocket. His hand made contact with his deck. Kai slipped out the first card; Dragonic Overlord.

_Overlord?_ Kai stared at his avatar before sighing and placing his deck back in his pocket. Kai resumed his previous position and fell asleep.

Teal eyes snapped open when he heard someone slam his door. Kai sat up, his hand unconsciously on his heart.

"Kai!"

Kai was startled when an angry Miwa confronted him.

"What the heck have you been doing?!" Miwa demanded.

Kai stared at the younger tiredly. Why was he so tired? It's like he didn't sleep at all. A yawn escaped the brunet's mouth.

Miwa blinked, surprised. Kai looked pale. The blond felt his best friend's forehead.

"You're sick."

Kai coughed, proving it to be true.

"Is it your heart again?" Miwa asked, concerned.

"Huh?"

Miwa pointed to where Kai's hand was; over his heart.

Kai lazily shrugged. Miwa saw he wasn't in any condition to be questioned. He helped Kai to his room and made him lay on his bed. After finding some medicine, he made Kai drink it. Miwa soaked a towel and placed it on Kai's forehead. Kai soon fell asleep.

Miwa continued to treat him until he woke up. Kai was in a better condition and thanked Miwa for helping him.

"No problem," Miwa smiled. "Just tell me the next time this happens," he said, his voice serious.

"Why are you angry?" Kai asked.

"Because I have been calling you for ages!" Miwa exclaimed. "We looked everywhere but we couldn't find you!"

"We?" Kai repeated.

"Everyone at CardCapital," Miwa explained, frowning. "Even Ren was worried."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Miwa fumed. "Kai! No one has seen you for a month!"

Kai's eyes widened. "What?"

"Stop joking around!" Miwa yelled. "Ren told me you always call him when you go train! Except you didn't! Do you know how long it took for me to find out where you live?!"

Kai hardly heard him. He remembered he got lost in that corridor for some time, but Kai never thought it would've been a month. And why was he even thinking of this? It was just a dream.

"Miwa... I am serious," Kai admitted. "I'm not sure where I've been."

Miwa's anger left him. Kai sounded sincere. He would never admit what was wrong unless he needed help. "Start from the beginning."

Kai explained everything, hoping Miwa would believe him.

Miwa just gawked. "What?"

"I'm not lying," Kai sighed. "I could understand them and feel their pain."

Miwa tried to wrap his mind around it all. "You said you yelled a word in another langauge," he stated slowly.

"I don't know how. It just came out."

"Why did you want to look at your deck?" Miwa asked.

"I don't know," Kai shook his head. "I... felt something."

"Kai," Miwa said his name carefully. "Don't get mad, but I think you may have...

"I may have what?" Kai frowned.

Miwa sweated nervously. "PsyQualia," he squeaked.

Kai gritted his teeth as his blood boiled. If looks could kill, Miwa would be past the underworld.

"It's just a thought!" Miwa raised up his hands, panicking. He inched away when Kai started to get a dark aura around him.

"HOW ABOUT YOU KEEP YOUR _THOUGHTS_ TO YOURSELF!?" Kai glowered.

"Mm-hm! Mm-hm!" Miwa was quick to agree.

Kai started to calm down and sighed. "You're such an idiot."

"Me?!" Miwa shouted. "You're the one who disappeared and had everyone worried sick!"

"Let's be honest, Miwa," Kai muttered. "Besides you and Ren, the others don't really care."

Miwa blinked. "Kai... You're wrong."

Kai turned to Miwa.

"Aichi, Nee-chan, Ishida, and Kamui were adamant about finding you," Miwa said. Kai was shocked.

"Even Gaillard and the others went looking," Miwa continued.

"I... " Kai wasn't sure what to say.

"Even after making everyone your mate, you're still the same as always," Miwa sighed.

Kai scoffed, but smiled a little.

It took awhile, but Kai finally convinced Miwa that he was fine.

"Alright, but I'm spending the night!" Miwa announced.

Kai sweatdropped. "A-ah."

They played a few rounds of Vanguard before going to sleep. Kai fell asleep almost instantly his head hit the pillow.

Miwa rolled his eyes. "It's no wonder he's been asleep for a month." Miwa tucked Kai in before laying on the brunet's spare futon. Miwa soon fell asleep.

* * *

_Kaweee__**ha**__-ka, Nataarii_...

Kai stood in the same place he was in before. He felt his heart lurch as he heard their screams.

"I don't know how," Kai murmured. He had never felt so helpless. Countless beings were being tortured right in front of him and he couldn't do a thing. Shaking off his helplessness, Kai touched the pillar, bracing himself for the pain that was to come.

_Nikinaaay... Nikinaaay, Nataarii..._

"Why-" Kai grunted as the pain increased. Taking a deep breath, he asked, "Why do you call me _'Nataari'_?"

Kai saw a small spirit timidly move closer to him. It's body was covered with a black oozie liquid. Still, Kai could somehow see its true form behind it. A small red dragon, outlined with golden spikes, and an azure diamond on its chest. A single dagger with a brown hilt was sheathed in its scales.

_Shi-ki nasi itsraphia-la,_ the dragon squeaked.

Kai moved one hand away from the pillar and gently patted the dragon's head. _"Kli-ni fari itsraphia,"_ Kai said gently. It came naturally. _"Nasi-ka ta-lanei?"_

_Shikijarr, _the dragon replied.

_It's special,_ Kai translated the name in his head. Another being came up to him. This one was a purple serpent with long green claws and a light blue pattern on its scales. Spikes decorated it's long body. It held a white orb in it's mouth.

_Talika tay sssaruei tarei-ginabi, _it said._ Fa-lanei-ka Natiro._

_"Itsraphia shaned woru." _Kai could tell from the way he spoke; it held great knowledge.

_You are in pain,_ Natiro observed.

Kai blinked. "You can speak my language?"

_Earthlings are such sssimple creatures,_ the serpent said.

Kai smiled. He could tell the serpent didn't mean to be insulting.

_Nataari, why are you helping usss?_ Natiro asked.

"I couldn't leave," Kai answered.

_You are unsure of the future that awaits you. _It was like the serpent could see right through him.

"What is all this?" Kai asked.

The serpent stayed silent. _Your time has yet to come._

Kai would have been annoyed if not the expectancy of that answer.

_We shall meet again._

Kai tensed. _"Saritaa!"_

The room suddenly became brighter and brighter until nothing was visible.

* * *

**Sorry if this was a strange place to end it. I wanted to post this as soon as possible. Tell me what you think!**

**Language (Unknown) Translation**

**Kaweeeha-ka: Help us.**

**Ta-scinaa: Your item.**

**Kinaa: (unknown for now)**

**Itsraphia-su: You have.**

**Shikari: Save.**

**Shikinaa: Come.**

**Nataari: (unknown for now)**

**Nakaaw: Back.**

**Nikinaay: Thank you.**

**Shi-k nasi itsraphia-lai: It is what you are.**

**Kli-ni fari itsraphia: I won't\will not hurt you.**

**Nasi-ka ta-lanei?: What is your name?**

**Talika tay saruei tarei-ginabi: You must forgive our appearance.**

**Fa-lanei-ka Narito: My name is 'Wise one'.**

**Itsraphia shaned woru: You look fine.**

**Saritaa!: Wait!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard.**


	2. Last week Part 2

**For anyone who is thinking this is a real language, it's not. I made it up. To be honest, I just made up some words and stuff and used it in my last chapter. :P I really have no experience in making a language. Any advice?**

**A World of The Unknown**

**Chapter 2: Last week Part 2**

* * *

"You're such a baby," Kai muttered, closing his tired eyes. Kai would have liked to believe his dreams weren't real. But even after he woke up, he could faintly hear them. In the back of his head they continued to scream.

"I am not!" Miwa retorted, walking beside him. "Who's the on that always needs to take naps?!"

"Who's the one that's still afraid of the dark?" Kai responded, smiling faintly.

Miwa's face flushed. "I am NOT afraid of the dark!"

Kai suddenly stopped walking, a hand over his pained face. He gritted his teeth as the pain in his head increased. An echoing voice called him.

_Nataaarii._

"Kai?" Miwa placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

After a moment, Kai breathed a long, painful sigh and removed his hand.

"It's nothing," Kai murmured, and continued walking.

Miwa was about to interrogate the brunet when they reached CardCapital. The Hitsue students walked in.

"Kai(kun)!"

Kai winced at the volume of everyone's voice, his head still in pain. He noticed Neve, Rati, Ren, and Gaillard were here along with the regulars of the shop. Kai took a step back when almost everyone came up to him, asking if he was alright and demanding why he disappeared.

Aichi, Kamui, Misaki, and Naoki had tears in their eyes. Kai wasn't surprised about Aichi, but Misaki, Kamui, and Naoki? He supposed they had formed a bond when Aichi sealed himself away. Ren had been the first to ask if Kai was alright, his usual childish expression laced with concern. Kai felt guilty. If he had made someone like Ren worry, he could only imagine how the others felt.

"I'm fine. Nothing happened," Kai said, trying to not to sound tired.

"You had us all thinking you were dead, Baka!" Kamui yelled, wiping away some tears.

"Why don't we sit down?" Miwa suggested, knowing Kai wasn't comfortable. "Kai has something he needs to tell you guys."

Kai gave Miwa a shocked look. He had not anticipated this. Perfect.

After everyone was seated, Kai explained. He wasn't happy about this at all. He left some parts out like when he promised he would save the creatures and the desire to save them. And how they addressed him as Nataari. Miwa noticed this, but didn't say anything.

As expected, everyone was shocked by the news. Kai tried not to panic. He was getting too much attention, something he would like to avoid.

"...Kai-kun, are you okay now?" Aichi asked hesitantly, worried for his friend.

"Ah," Kai lied. He was nowhere near okay. His headache continued to get worse. Kai just wanted to sleep.

Ren's eyes narrowed; he knew their was more to it. Kai saw this and sighed.

_I'll tell you later,_ Kai's expression said, knowing the red-head would use force if necessary to get it out. Ren understood.

"Do you think that was a warning?" Gaillard asked. "Maybe it was Void."

Kai didn't say anything. The others started speaking about all the possibilities. Kai was perfectly okay with that. He wanted to leave, but knew Miwa and Ren wouldn't let him.

"Did anything else happen?" Gaillard asked Kai. They had become close friends after battling at the Sanctuary.

Kai shook his head. Something was nagging at the back of his mind. He didn't like it. "It's probably nothing."

Of course, no one believed him, but Miwa and Ren told everyone to drop it for now. Knowing they understood Kai, everyone changed the subject.

The group was surprised when Kai and Gaillard sat next to each other and started a conversation. Naoki had explained to everyone how much Gaillard had hated Kai and when he punched him, so it came as a surprise when the two acted like best friends.

Miwa and Ren were more shocked than the others, knowing Kai better. Looking at Kai now, you could never tell he was prone to keep quiet.

"Natari?" Gaillard repeated.

"Nataari," Kai corrected him.

Gaillard raised an eyebrow. "You have an accent."

"I seem to know this langauge," Kai sighed.

Gaillard nodded. "Does it bother you?"

Kai wasn't sure how to answer that. He wasn't sure about anything anymore. "I want to help them."

"Those creatures? But you don't even know them," Gaillard said.

"I know," Kai mumbled, no longer able to hide his fatigue. A yawn escaped him.

"Going to that place must drain your energy," Gaillard stated, noticing the brunet's exhaustion.

"Yeah." Kai had to blink a few times to keep his eyes open. "So are you going to stay here?"

Gaillard noticed Kai had changed the subject but didn't comment . "Yes, I like it here," Gaillard stated.

They continued to talk, neither speaking about Kai's problem.

"Do you know any good..." Gaillard trailed off. "Oi."

"Wha?" Kai had nodded off, his head laying on the table. He felt embarrassed.

Gaillard stifled a laugh but wasn't able to hold back a small smile. Kai glared at that.

"Maybe you should go home and rest," Gaillard stated, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

Kai grumbled about wanting to do this from the beginning. After retelling everything to Ren on the side, he went home. Gaillard, Miwa, and Ren walked with him, denying that they weren't making sure he got home okay._ Of course,_ this was just the same street. Kai would have told them off if he wasn't so sleepy.

Miwa and Ren would tease the brunet every time he yawned. Gaillard would just watch, enjoying the free entertainment.

Ren and Miwa headed home. Ironically, Gaillard was Kai's neighbor, something they just discovered.

Gaillard and Kai went in their homes, trading a small good-night.

Kai headed for his room and collapsed on his bed. Not even bothering to change out of his school uniform, he fell asleep.

* * *

Kai awoke with a gasp, his body shivering. The dreams were getting worse. They continued to cry in agony and - Kai shook his head; he didn't want to remember. Shakily getting to his feet, Kai went to take a shower. He let the water soak his body for some time as if cleansing the awful feeling in his body.

Kai dried himself and changed. Not bothering to eat, Kai left his house. He had no destination. He just put one foot in front of the other. Kai had unconsciously reached his school. Out of habit, Kai headed for his class.

* * *

**Miwa's POV**

Where _is _he? I yelled in my head, trying to figure out answer ten. He said he would help me on this! Kai is never late! He is usually here an hour before everyone! I was waiting for him at the entrance but he never came and then class started.

Maybe he is still sick. He did look exhausted yesterday. But why? Was that dream real? I thought, lazily doodling on my worksheet. And how did he sleep through a whole month?!

That's when I realized the teacher stopped speaking. Uh oh. Did I get caught daydreaming? No, the teacher is looking at the do-KAI?! What is he doing here?! I thought he wouldn't come. He looks... different.

"Would you care to tell the class why you're so late, _Toshiki-kun?_" our teacher asked in a sarcastic voice, calling Kai by his first name which he knows Kai doesn't like. All eyes turned to Kai. They were all curious to find out what was Kai going to say. So was I. Something's off. He's not acting like himself.

"Excuse me?" an all too sweet voice asked taking me away from my thoughts. It was our teacher. He didn't look happy. Everyone was turning their sight from the teacher, back to Kai.

"Well? We're waiting?" the teacher frowned, tapping his foot. He was getting impatient. Why wasn't Kai saying anything?

"Kai?" I called him. Kai lazily turned his head. I shivered. His eyes looked empty. I would usually be able to see some flare of confidence or emotion, but there's nothing.

It looked like he heard me. Kai's eyes widened in confusion and shock for a moment, before they closed. I was too shocked to tell, but I think he may have said my name before he fell forward, collapsing.

I bolted out of my chair.

"Kai!"

* * *

**Kai's POV**

Wh-what... happened? It's... hard to think. My head hurts and... can't see. Burning... my... body. Can't... think... straight. Where...

"Kai! Answer me!"

"Is... okay?"

"What..."

"...fell..."

"...nurse..."

"...stopped breathing..."

"...dead!"

Who... Voices? Can't hear. Who... are they? Where... am I? What... am...

"Kai!"

I... can here... a voice. Familiar. W-worried. Close.

"C'mon! Answer me!"

I'm... on the floor. I probably... hit my... head. I feel... someone touching... me.

"Kai, please. Say something."

Th-the voice... he's... crying. That's...

"...Miwa."

...Someone... hugging me. Crying...

"Miwa."

Was that... me? I sound... hoarse. Who's... Mi... wa? It sounds... W-wait... Mi... wa. Miwa!

I jumped to my feet, my eyes snapping open. Too... bright. I shut my eyes and staggered. Legs... numb. Someone... caught me...

"Kai? Are you okay?"

I can... think a little better. I... slowly open my eyes, wincing at... the bright room. Classroom. I slowly turn my head to... Miwa? I can... see his face.

"Miwa, why are you... crying?" I ask slowly... my voice, weak.

Miwa clenched his teeth. "Y-you idiot!"

He hugged me again, new tears rolling down his face. I weakly return it. Why is he... angry? I...

Miwa reluctantly let go, and helped me sit down, leaning me against the wall. I looked at my class. Everyone... is staring. My teacher... spoke with Miwa.

"...parents... take him home."

"...his home... ...far... call my mom."

"...careful."

I feel... sleepy. It's harder... my eyes... open. Someone... picked me up.

Everything... black.

* * *

"How is he, Asuna?"

"I'm not sure. It's strange, Haku."

Miwa listened to his parents as he sat on a chair, next to Kai's sleeping form. A day had passed since Kai fainted. He hasn't woken up.

"Is he getting better?" Miwa asked.

Asuna gave a sympathetic look. "I don't know, Taishi. He hasn't gotten worse."

Miwa just nodded. His mom placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He'll get better," she reassured.

"Where are his parents?" Haru asked.

Asuna gasped. "I hadn't even thought of that!"

"He... doesn't have any," Miwa mumbled.

"Guardians? Siblings?" Haru asked.

Miwa shook his head. "No one. He lives alone."

"Alone?" Asuna repeated, the thought horrifying her. "But he's-"

"Kk."

Miwa jumped when he heard Kai make a pained sound. Kai slowly opened his eyes, tiredly looking around. Miwa managed to contain his excitement and pushed the brunet down when he tried to sit up.

"You're at my house," Miwa explained to the confused brunet. "You shouldn't be moving, Kai."

Kai waved off the blond's arms and sat up. "Miwa, I feel fine."

"Kai, you had a really high fever," Miwa frowned.

Kai was about to respond when he noticed two other people in the room. Adults. Kai tried not to show any distaste; he wasn't fond of adults given the worst example from **_him_**. At least, that's what Kai kept telling himself, denying that he was afraid of them. He had been _taught_ enough as it is. Sighing, Kai thought he might as well greet them.

"It's nice to meet you," he mumbled.

Haku smiled at the brunet, but kept quiet.

"We're glad that you're awake," Asuna said with a warm smile.

_Motherly,_ was the first thing that came to Kai's mind when she smiled. So much like his own mom. _Miwa's lucky to-_ Kai stopped his train of thought. He knew better than to miss his parents; they would never come back.

"Ah."

Miwa sweatdropped at Kai's simple answer. "Oi, you could say a little more," he whispered.

Kai sighed again. "I appreciate you taking care of me." Why was he forced to do this?

Asune gently cupped Kai's chin, shocking him. "You're Taishi's best friend. Stay as long as you like."

Kai could only manage a numb response. The two adults left the room, telling them to come down for breakfast.

Miwa laughed uncomfortably, breaking the awkward silence. "My mom is just happy to finally meet you. She can be a little... friendly."

Kai managed a small nod. It was as if she was the exact replica of his mother.

Miwa laughed, this time happily. "You're face! Priceless!"

Kai grunted, looking away. He borrowed some clothes from Miwa and they took turns showering and brushing their teeth. Miwa saw Kai was hesitant to be with his parents but pushed that thought aside and led the brunet downstairs.

Breakfast was awkward for Kai. Miwa continued to nudge him when his parents weren't looking. Kai noticed Asuna being extra nice to him. Kai asked Miwa why. Miwa just grinned nervously and pretended his parents were calling him. Kai decided to drop it for now. As it turns out, Asuna was just like her son.

"You should rest for a few more days!"

Kai sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot. "Really, I'm fine."

"That's what you said before!" Miwa retorted, on his mom's side.

"I don't see the problem," Haku said. "So long as he doesn't strain himself, I think he'll be fine."

"Dad!"

"Haku!"

Despite his _distaste_ to adults, Kai appreciated Haku's help. Kai was finally able to go on one condition.

"You have to visit some time," Asuna said. "You're my son's best friend and I am just NOW meeting you!"

"Mom!" Miwa blushed at his mother's overprotectiveness.

Pushing away his sheepishness, Kai had no choice but to nod. They'd probably forget about him, so there was nothing to worry about.

"Come by whenever you want," Asuna smiled, placing a kiss on Kai's forehead, shocking him.

Miwa, knowing Kai was too shocked to move on his own, pulled him out the door. "See you later!"

Miwa suggested they go to CardCapital. Kai snapped out of his daze and nodded, looking away. Miwa guessed he was embarrassed. He tried to get a good look at Kai's face, but he covered it with his bangs. Miwa frowned. Was that a smile? Miwa blinked. Kai's teeth were gritted together; he looked angry.

"Sorry about my parents," Miwa said, trying to start a conversation.

"There was nothing wrong with them."

"Okay," Miwa said slowly. He knew Kai didn't like adults. If someone brought up the subject, Kai would either clam up or just leave without a word. He would NEVER speak of them, let alone say anything good about them. Though there was those moments when he would watch kids play with their parents and unconsciously say something good about it. Maybe this was one of those times. "I'm... glad you like them."

Kai nodded stiffly.

The two reached the card store and silently walked in. The cat greeted them with a meow. Kai took a seat and saw Misaki cardfighting Kourin. He expected Miwa to go speak with her. Miwa sat infront of him. Kai noticed Miwa' concerned look.

Kai blinked. "What?"

Miwa took a shaky breath. "Do... do you remember what happened?"

"Back at school?" Kai asked, not sure where Miwa was going with this. He had never seen him so scared.

Miwa swallowed and nodded. "No one believes me but... you weren't breathing."

"What?"

"I'm serious, Kai. For almost ten minutes you weren't breathing," Miwa mumbled. He had been terrified and refused to believe his friend died. He never expected for the brunet to call his name.

"But... how..." Kai trailed off. There was no way he could have done that. Especially with his heart's condition. It was impossible! _For a human. _Kai almost jumped when the thought came to him. For a human? Why would he think that? He was 100% human!

"Maybe it has something to do with those dreams," Miwa mused silently. Kai realized Miwa thought he had really died.

"Sorry for worrying you," Kai apologized.

Miwa managed a small grin. "It's not your fault. That big ego of yours can't help but to shock people!"

Kai smiled. Miwa was back to normal. Instead of usually doing their own thing, the Hitsue students spend the day speaking to each other and playing a few rounds of Vanguard with Kai being the victor.

* * *

Gaillard left CardCapital, heading home. He had seen Kai there and heard the conversation he had with Miwa. Gaillard frowned. If Kai wasn't so secretive maybe they could figure it out. Gaillard didn't like the bad feeling that has been digging away in his stomach. Something was about to happen.

Reaching his room, Gaillard unlocked the door and shut it behind him. He took a shower. Coming out of the bathroom, a towel under his damp locks, Gaillard spotted an unfamiliar envelope on his desk. The sun's orange rays shone on it as if pointing towards it.

Gaillard ripped the envelope open and took out a small paper. What he was greeted with surprised him.

"What is this?"

* * *

"Aichi, is this yours?" Emi asked, holding out a letter.

Aichi put down his cards and took the letter. After scanning it, his mouth dropped.

"EH?!"

* * *

"Ren-sama."

"Hmm?" Ren made a sound of acknowledgement as he slowly spun around in his chair, a hand on his chin. He was so bored! _Trying to figure out Kai's problem gave me a headache!_ he pouted.

"Someone sent this," Testu said, holding out an envelope. Ren stopped his spinning and took the envelope, opening it. His eyes became serious, a smirk on his face.

"Ren-sama?"

"Interesting."

"Leon-sama?" Sharlene called him, Jillian standing beside her.

Leon watched the sun shine on the sea. The wind blew, gentle, before turning harsh.

"The wind is unclear," Leon spoke, his eyes closed as the wind whipped his hair back and forth.

"Unclear?" Jillian repeated, cocking her head confusingly.

Purple eyes snapped open.

"A storm is brewing."

* * *

Kai stared at the letter in his hand, reading it for the tenth time. No matter how many times he read it, his mind couldn't seem to process it.

_You have been invited to Takuto Tastunagi's party._  
_Famous Cardfighters around the world will be there._  
_Are you ready to test your strength against the best in the world!_

That wasn't what shocked. Sure, it came as a surprise, but it was after it that boggled his mind.

_You are one of the few that know the true reason behind this party._  
_Our world, Cray, is in danger._  
_Your world will be destroyed as well if we don't act fast._  
_In order to avoid this catastrophe, I have requested you and few others to come._  
_We only need one thing: the ability to understand the tortured souls._

* * *

**How was it? I know there wasn't anything about that language. Seriously though, I could use some assistance on that part! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard.**


	3. Last week This week

**Regarding my NaNaS story, I am sorry to say I will be deleting it. It wasn't getting anywhere and I made some stupid mistakes. Hopefully, I'll make up for it by writing two other separate stories that have similar plots.**

**A World of The Unknown**

**Chapter 3: Last week; This week**

* * *

Kai rolled on his stomach muffling a groan. The 'V.I.P.s' had to come a day early and stay until the party. A few others were here as well. Kai wished he could just leave. He didn't like this place. Something was bothering him.

Kai sat up, his legs lightly swinging off his bed. He reached into his pocket when he felt a vibration. It was Miwa, demanding what was happening. Kai hummed, amused. Miwa wasn't included in the V.I.P section. That made Kai relieved. He knew the others who were here read the note. It was pretty obvious from all the stares.

Kai didn't bother texting back; there wasn't anything special going on. Standing up, Kai exited his room and headed down the hall. He stopped when he saw Gaillard leaning against the wall.

"It's you," Gaillard said bluntly.

Kai's eye twitched. "It's not."

Gaillard sighed. "Why are you denying it?"

Kai didn't say anything.

Gaillard eased himself off the wall and walked past Kai. He stopped next to Kai and said,

"Whatever reason you have, keep in mind that people will die if you don't do something."

Kai didn't bother answering; it was the truth. Kai let the words echo in his head and walked in the opposite direction. He continued until he reached the library. Shrugging, Kai picked a random book without looking. He sat on a chair and opened it. It was blank. Kai frowned and flipped to the next page. Blank. They were all blank.

Kai checked the last page. There was nothing. But as Kai continued to stare, a picture started forming. His eyes wide, Kai watched the image come alive.

People were running, screaming, fire burning everywhere. The terror-filled cries grew louder when a long serpent-like tail appeared, throwing acid-covered spikes. Kai felt his blood go cold when the head looked at him. Black tentacles spread out, revealing it's yellow eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Kai jumped, slamming the book shut. He snapped his head to the idols, Ultra Rare.

"There's nothing in that book," Kourin said, folding her arms.

Sweat trickled down the brunet's forehead as he tried to convince himself it was over.

Rekka grinned excitedly. "Do you think-"

"That's ridiculous, Rekka," Kourin frowned. Suiko just smiled.

"Dinner is being served," Kourin told Kai and turned on her heel. Rekka cheerfully chided her that was not ladylike. Suiko waited until they were out of hearing range. She offered Kai a smile and picked out a silver book.

"You'll have better luck with this one," Suiko said, placing the book in front of Kai. She left before Kai could fully process her words.

Kai felt his eyes land on the book. He really shouldn't, yet, his hands worked against him. He started reading.

It was about the structure of this building and what it had. Kai didn't know why he continued to read. There wasn't anything important. Still, Kai didn't stop. He read through page after page until something caught his eye. A portal. Kai saw more. He found the one he had once went through to stop Leon. Grimacing at the remembrance of his failure, Kai continued until one caught his eye. It was a green circle, white lights fading in and out Kai was mesmerized. He stared at it, finding himself feel excitement.

_Help._

Kai shot up in his chair. He relaxed when he realized it must have been his imagination.

Kai read everything there was about that portal. Once he was satisfied, Kai checked his watch. 10:30. Kai frowned. Too early. He'd have to do it later. Kai swiftly left the library and went to his room. He folded his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Why was he in such a hurry? Why did he want to go so badly? Especially when he was feeling nervous about this.

Kai waited patiently until it was midnight. He quickly got off his bed and soundlessly opened his door. Seeing the hall empty, Kai headed for the portal.

He walked around, knowing exactly where everything was. He took the elevator down and walked down a stairway. The portals were kept at the very bottom of the expensive building.

Kai quickly hid under the stairs when a maid passed by. His elbow on his right leg, Kai sat in his hiding spot until it was clear. He knew he'd have to be more careful. He felt like no one should know his here, not even bothering to find a reason. He just knew.

Kai stopped in front of a plain wall. People would just walk pass it, but Kai knew its secret. Placing his hands on the wall, Kai looked for a button. Once he pushed it, a circle-shaped hole appeared. Kai reached in and grasped a key. Closing the hole in the wall, Kai went to the next room. The room they were told _specifically_ not to go to. He unlocked the door and walked in.

Kai looked around. There were holograms projecting Vanguard cards. Kai frowned; he had never seen these. Kai reached to touch one but then stopped and resumed his search. His hand would just go through them, right?

He found some portals but not the one he was looking for. Kai remembered this was supposed to be where the portal was.

"It could be lower," Kai mumbled. The walls didn't have any switches or buttons. Kai searched all the rooms. Nothing.

Kai stopped to think about it. Where else could it be? Kai looked around when he thought he heard a voice. Voices.

Kai walked closer to where the voices were coming from; a room he had already checked. He stopped in front of a wall. The voices sounded louder.

Kai could make out familiar cries. He placed his hand on the wall. A red circle appeared around his hand. Kai was surprised by this. He removed his hands when a line of light cut through the wall and opened.

Kai spotted what he was looking for. Across from him stood a portal, a railing blocking the way.

Kai bit his lip. The portal was on the other side of the room. The other side had a railing as well. He'd have to jump over the railing and hope he reaches it.

He couldn't see anything below. There was a door on the other side, but it would take too long to find the way there. Kai breathed a deep breath and placed one foot on the railing and jumped.

Time slowed. Kai was too far away. He started to fall. In an attempt to save himself, Kai managed to grab the railing. Letting go the breath he had been holding, Kai pulled himself up. He reached to touch the portal.

"That's pretty sneaky, Kai~"

Kai stopped and turned to the owner of the voice: Ren.

"Why didn't you invite me!" Ren said dramatically, pouting.

Kai turned his head when heard voices again. His eyes became an empty green as his hand moved to touch it.

"Let's sleep!" Ren announced, slinging an arm around Kai's shoulder. He purposely steered the brunet away from the portal and out the door. By the time Kai snapped out of his daze, Ren had already pushed him in his room and shut the door.

Kai leaned against the wall, closing his eyes with a sigh. What was he thinking? Breaking in to someone's secret room and nearly killing himself? Just to find something?

Kai shook his head and laid on his bed. It was past time he got some sleep.

* * *

"It's so unfair!" Miwa yelled as Takuto gave everyone a tour. Misaki, Kamui, Naoki, Neve, and Ratie had also come. Along with, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Mai, Testu, and Asaka. They had all been invited, but apparently didn't get the same notes. None of them knew the real reason they were here.

"Would you shut up?" Kai grumbled. He was feeling uneasy. Wherever they were going, he didn't like it. Kai wanted so much to just turn around.

"How can I?!" Miwa exclaimed. "Why didn't we all come at the same time?!"

"If we leave, I'll find out," Kai mumbled to himself.

Miwa ignored that comment and continued to ramble. Kai just sighed. He didn't see the souls last night. He wasn't able to get in the room. Why?

"...why you've come here," Takuto said, gaining Kai's attention. Everyone listened intently.

"As you know, Cray is in danger. But we can handle it."

"Then why are we here?!" Naoki demanded.

"Void was Cray's biggest threat," Takuto started, "but there has been another, quietly steeling innocent lives for their own benefit."

Kai stiffened. Sweat trickled down his chin.

"We've tried and failed for centuries as more and more of us faded away from memory. But we have hope. There is a legend that says a savior will come. That being will have absolute strength and willpower. I think that savior is among us."

No one said anything.

"So who is it?" Ratie asked.

"There's a way to find out," Takuto said. "Follow me," he led them to another room.

"What's that?" Miwa asked, pointing to a yellow circle on the ground, green and black lightning flaring around it.

Takuto didn't answer. Instead, he turned to the PsyQualia users. "Do any of you feel anything?"

"Nothing in particular," Leon said.

"Nope~!" Ren grinned.

Aichi shook his head.

Takuto frowned. If it wasn't them, then he'd have to do it. Takuto shook his head; no he couldn't do that. Deciding they'd have a better chance if they were closer, Takuto walked towards the portal but stopped when he heard something.

Kai suddenly fell to his knees, hugging himself as he shivered. His intakes were sharp. He didn't like this place.

Everyone gathered around the brunet.

"Kai, what's the matter?" Miwa bent down next to Kai.

"I don't like this place," Kai whispered.

Takuto watched Kai carefully. "Bring him closer."

Miwa was puzzled by this but didn't ask. He tried to bring Kai to his feet, but the brunet was glued to the ground.

"No," Kai's voice was barely able to be heard.

Miwa, with the help of Ren and Gaillard, pulled Kai to his feet and tried to push him forward.

Kai's fists shook at his sides. "I... said... NO!"

Black and dark green aura spread out from Kai and hit them, knocking them off their feet. They flew backwards and hit the ground hard. The others weren't hurt, but they were pushed back.

Miwa slowly stood up, holding his head, Ren and Gaillard next to him. They turned their heads when they heard thunder. Black and green energy was flowing from the portal to Kai, swirling around him. Kai panted as the energy started to flow into him.

"Th-this power... " Kai brought up a shaky hand, blue and green swirled around it. Kai's face soon gained a malicious smirk, curling his hand into a fist. **"It's perfect!"**

Everyone watched Kai slowly turn around. They wished he hadn't.

Kai's face had an evil smirk, his hair turning black. Eyes turning red, his pupils became slits. Kai held out his hand, claws growing as dark waves radiated off of him. The ground cracked under him. An evil laugh echoed throughout the room.

"Kai!"

Red eyes turned to grey ones. Kai felt himself returning when he saw his friend's scared face. Kai held his head in his hand as he fought back. The dark waves increased, ripping the ground. Just when everyone thought they should run, everything stopped. Kai slowly removed his hand and fell forward, the dark power returning to the portal.

"Kai!" Miwa caught the brunet and gently shook him.

Kai's brows twitched slightly, as he made a small pained sound. Miwa was pleased to see he had returned to normal.

"Snap out of it!" Miwa shook him harder. Kai stirred before slowly opening his teal eyes.

"Mi... wa?" Kai blinked weakly.

Miwa smiled, relieved. He had no idea how much his next words calmed Kai.

"We can leave now."

* * *

**This week**

Kai vomited in the toilet. Perfect. Just bursting out of your chair without a word. No one will suspect a thing.

Kai flushed the toilet and rinsed his mouth. He splashed his face with water, hoping to wake himself up. Stumbling out of the bathroom, Kai decided it would be better to be alone until the party ended. Unfortunately, that wouldn't happen. Kai had accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry," Kai murmured, standing up and rubbing his head.

"You shouldn't be moving," Leon stated, brushing himself off. Kai bit back a retort about wanting to leave in the first place. He didn't say anything.

"Kai~"

Kai sighed. He didn't know if he should be relieved or annoyed that Ren ran over.

Ren ignored Kai's protests and dragged the brunet over to where everyone else was. Leon walked calmly.

"Kai, what happened?" Miwa asked worriedly.

Kai shook his head. "Nothing."

No one believed him, but they knew he wouldn't say the truth. Miwa and Ren continued to glance at Kai but didn't say anything.

Kai sighed in relief when they stopped speaking to him.

_..._

Kai blinked and looked around. He could have sworn he heard something. _Wait, I can hear it again._

_Nataari... shikinaa... Nataari... shikinaa..._

Kai clutched his head as it began to hurt. He gritted his teeth; spots began to dot his vision.

"Kai?" Ren called the brunet.

"Are you okay?" Miwa asked.

"A-ah." Kai closed his eyes, pushing the pain away. When he opened them again, he saw the souls. Kai winced upon hearing their screams and reached to touch the pillar but realized he couldn't move. He looked at his feet and saw black tantacles wrapping around them. A screetch made Kai look back at the pillar. Similar tantacles were twisting around them, black acid entoxicating them.

Kai bit back a cry as he felt their pain. It was so intense. He felt the acid burning into his body. Blood flowed out of the brunet's mouth.

_ROAR!_

"Get a hold of yourself!"

Kai fell backwards as he felt a stinging pain on his cheek. He was suddenly grabbed by the collar of his shirt and lifted up.

"O-oi!" Kai blinked a few times, trying to see through his hazy eyes. He managed to make out the face. "Gaillard?"

Gaillard let go of Kai and steadied him.

"Why did you do that?!" Miwa demanded.

"It was the only way to bring him back," Gaillard calmly responded. "Are you alright?" he asked Kai.

Kai shook his head, wincing. "S-something is... coming."

Everyone blinked confusedly.

"What?" Ren asked, helping Kai sit down.

Kai clutched his face. "It's getting closer."

Miwa placed a hand on the brunet's shoulder. "Kai, there's-"

_CRASH!_

Everyone jumped when they felt the ground shake. The chandeliers above them cracked and fell to the ground. Harsh winds flew through the broken windows, igniting a fire. People started to run, terrified screams echoed through the room.

"We have to go!" Miwa said and reached to help Kai. Kai pushed his hand aside and shakily stood up, holding on to the edge of a table.

"We're surrounded," Kai muttered through gritted teeth. "There," he pointed behind them.

Black tentacles wrapped themselves around the room, blocking the exits. The chaos increased when people realized they were trapped.

Kai squinted through his hazy sight. He managed to make out a broken wall. Taking a deep breath, Kai let go of the table and ran past Miwa.

"Oi! Kai!" Naoki grabbed Kai's arm. "What are you doing?!"

Kai shook Naoki off, but was held down by Ren and Miwa. "Let go."

"Are you crazy?!" Miwa yelled. Normally, he wouldn't do that, but he was concerned for his friend.

"Please." They were taken by surprise at Kai's plead. "They're in pain," Kai murmured.

Ren and Miwa shared a look. Ren eventually sighed and let go. Miwa was hesitant.

"Only if you let us come with you," Miwa told Kai. Kai bit his lip. He didn't want to put them in danger. Still, there was no other way.

"Alright, but you have to listen to me," Kai said. Miwa grinned and let go.

Kai turned his attention back to the black arms that started to break the pillars holding up the room. Kai knew they'd just have to take a chance and run. Everyone tried to catch their breath after making it past the broken wall.

"What now?" Miwa panted Kai who, surprisingly, was the only one that wasn't tired. Given his condition, he shouldn't be standing right now.

Kai looked like he was going to say something. Instead, he closed his eyes, murmuring words too quiet for the others to hear..

Miwa raised an eyebrow at his friend's strange behavior. "K-"

"Shh!" Kai shushed him, not opening his eyes. _Where are you?_ Kai called them. After receiving an answer, Kai silently led the group forward.

"Kai?" Miwa called him.

"It's complicated," Kai replied, anticipating his question. He was too focused on helping them to think about how this all seemed normal to him.

"Aaaaah!"

Everyone jumped when they heard the feminine cries. The black arms had left the people and were now following them, one already seizing Emi and Mai.

"Emi!" Aichi watched his sister be lifted higher.

Kai tensed. This wasn't good. Kai spotted spikes poking out of the black arms, slowly making their way to the girls. That thing was toying with them.

"Aichi!" Emi called out, terrified. The spikes were getting closer. The sound of them ripping through the black skin was the only thing they could hear.

More arms broke through the wall, reaching to grab them. Kai turned around, only to find himself cornered by the black tentacles. The others ran and ducked, going deeper into the building. Kai tried to form a plan when he felt the sudden urge to look at the spikes.

Kai felt his heart pounding. Absolutely crazy, but it could work. Kai rolled out of the way, barely dodging them. He noticed Gaillard was closest to the girls.

"Gaillard!" Said boy ducked and avoided a near jab to the ribs.

"Use that spike!" Kai shouted, pointing to one tentacle by the girls. It took a moment for Gaillard to understand what he meant.

Gaillard picked up a piece of broken glass and climbed onto the tentacle, who moved wildly in response. Gaillard used the spikes for support, ignoring the cuts on his hands. Once he reached the specific spike, Gaillard cut it. Black goo oozed out and a shrill cry cut through the air. Gaillard struggled to hold on. The spike that he had cut broke off and came in his hand.

"Not bad," Gaillard murmured. It was ingenious actually. As if Kai had this all planned out. The beast thrashed around, bringing Gaillard closer to the girls. _Just in time,_ he thought, as the spikes were almost nearing their target. He jabbed the spike deep into the black skin, loosening its grip on the girls. The beast smashed into the wall, dropping Gaillard and the girls.

Gaillard landed with a grunt and saw the girls were terrified, but otherwise okay. _Lucky we were close to the ground,_ Gaillard thought and stood up.

The beast continued to shriek, making everyone shiver.

Everyone hurried deeper into the building. They reached the room with the portal that Kai wanted to see. However, they realized it was safer outside. The beast had come out from the portal, millions of tentacles twisting everywhere.

"Oh great!" Naoki shouted in annoyance. "Where's Takuto when ya' need him?!"

Kai blinked; he had completely forgotten about Takuto. Looking around, Kai realized Kourin, Suiko, and Rekka weren't here as well.

"Kai, watch out!"

Kai found someone pushing him out of the way. He grunted when he landed on the ground and turned to see Gaillard croatched where he was standing, clutching his shoulder in pain. Blood dripped down his arm.

"Gaillard!" both Ratie and Neve yelled.

Kai stood up and was going to ask if the pained blue-head was alright, when huge black claws bursted out of the portal, taking away half of the room. Tentacles followed and headed straight for Gaillard. Kai knew Gaillard wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time. Kai thought hard; he didn't want to see a death. Never again. A flash next to him caught his attention. It was that broken spike.

Kai didn't have time to figure out why it was glowing different colors. He picked it up and intercepted the twisting vines, slashing the apart. A single spike fell to the ground, unnoticed through the commotion. Black blood splattered Kai on the face. Kai grimaced, cleaning his face with his sleeve. He could smell a terrible stench.

"Thanks," Kai said, offering a hand to Gaillard, who took it and stood up.

"We're even," Gaillard stated.

"Actually," Kai started, rubbing his bruised cheek, "you owe me."

"I recall you saying I could punch you as many times as I want," Gaillard smirked but, then, turned serious. "What now?" he asked, keeping his eyes open for any attack.

Kai's answer was cut off by panicking cries.

"What is it doing?!" Kamui yelled, being pulled towards the portal by the black arms.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Naoki demanded, in the same situation.

Kai passed Gaillard and slashed the arms that were holding Naoki. The beast thrashed, howling in pain. Kai turned to ask if Naoki was alright. His mistake. The beast roared, black lights coming out of the portal. One wrapped itself around Kai's leg and pulled him in. Caught off guard, Kai dropped the spike from his hand and was pulled in. Kai gasped as he felt black needles enter his skin. It burned. Kai could no longer ignore his exhaustion. His eyelids slowly shut, the last thing he heard was screams.

* * *

"Wake up!"

Kai stirred but didn't wake up.

"(Sniff) Wake up!"

Kai frowned and slowly opened his eyes. His head felt like it went through a wall and his ankle stung. Kai was startled out of his thoughts when someone wrapped their hands around him. He looked down and frowned.

A little blond boy, about the age of three, had him in a deathlock, crying on his shirt. Kai assumed he was lost.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry." Kai may not look it, but he was pretty good with children. Especially when they have a problem. He had enough experience in that category.

The little boy looked up, surprise reflecting in his grey eyes.

_Grey?_ Kai froze. He looked at the boy more closely. A black suit that was far too big for his age was on him, practically covering him entirely. _Blond hair, grey eyes, that same suit he wore at the party-_

Kai shakily stood up and stepped back a little. He had to be dreaming. No, this wasn't happening. He was just having another crazy dream.

The toddler blinked through confused, watery eyes. Why was he acting like this? It scared the boy. Hesitantly getting to his feet, the blond took a step closer and held out his hands to Kai, confusing him.

"Onii-chan?"

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I had a vague idea of this, but I wasn't sure how I would type it. Huge thanks to Next Chapter! You really helped me! Bear with me here. The next chapters may be a little weird.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard.**


	4. Weird, weird EVERYTHING'S WEIRD!

**As I stated in my last chapter, this may be a little weird. I changed the summary and title, since I'm not so good at that. Please don't be angry. I intend to do better. On to the story...**

**A World of The Unknown**

**Chapter 4: Weird, weird... EVERYTHING'S WEIRD!**

* * *

Kai stood there, wide-eyed and speechless. It HAD to be a dream. This little boy HAD to be fake. Still, Kai found himself murmuring,

"Miwa?"

The toddler grinned happily. He moved his outstretched arms.

"Onii-chan!" he pouted, wanting to be picked up.

Kai exhaled and took a step froward. "Is that you, Miwa?"

"Taithi!" said boy squealed, messing up his name.

Kai tried not to panic. Realizing the now three-year-old Miwa wanted to be picked, Kai awkwardly took him in his arms. _This is so weird._

Miwa snuggled closer to his 'Onii-chan' and giggled happily. Kai resisted the urge to just drop him on the ground. He would definitely be avoiding Miwa when this was all over. That made Kai wonder: what was going on? Where were they?

Kai looked around. He stood on grass, trees as far as the eye can see. The sun was going down. Kai frowned. It was already night at the party-

Kai tensed. "What happened to everyone?"

Miwa cocked his head, not understanding Kai's words. He held on tight when the brunet started to run. "Onii-chan?"

Said boy ignored him and ran deeper into the forest. He stopped when he saw Aichi and Kamui, a red cat sitting next to them.

"Aichi?" Kai felt suspicious. Something was off about the two.

"Took you long enough," Kamui muttered, folding his arms. His face was cold and his posture showed arrogance.

"Who's the baby?" Aichi had his hands in his pocket, a bored look on his face.

Kai's ears didn't seem to hear right and his eyes must have been messed up too. "What?"

"The one you're holding," Kamui rolled his eyes, huffing.

"No!" Miwa frowned, puffing his cheeks.

_Stay calm. Don't panic,_ Kai told himself. He'd just have to go with this until he figured out what's going on.

"Aichi," Kai addressed him slowly. "Do you know the cat?"

The red cat turned around, knowing he was being called.

Kai slapped a hand over his face. He should have anticipated the impossible after seeing Aichi and Kamui. "Ren."

The cat meowed in agreement, padding over to Kai.

Miwa's eyes sparkled when he saw the cat. He jumped out of Kai's arms and dived forward.

"Kitty!" he tackled the cat, both rolling down a small hill.

"Meow!"

"Nuisance," Kai heard Aichi utter with distaste. Kai sighed and walked down the hill. He was pleasantly surprised to meet Gaillard there. A few others as well.

"What's the deal with the baby and the cat, freaks?" Eiji asked, spitting on the ground.

"Like they matter," Reiji said, his arms lazily behind his head.

"They're not bad entertainment, though," Kamui smirked, walking over to the two, Aichi behind them. The four boys traded comments about Miwa and Ren.

"Oh, he looks so cute!" a little lavender haired girl, around eight Kai guessed, ran towards Miwa, having a little trouble with her over sized dress.

"This place has so many bugs! How do you low-lives live?!" Asaka huffed. Other than her attitude, she seemed fine.

Kai and Gaillard just stood there, watching their changed friends. It was too strange to explain in words.

"We should look for the others," Kai stated calmly. There was no point in freaking out.

"Everyone else is safe," Gaillard said. "These were the only ones who were pulled in. The portal closed after that."

Kai nodded. At least something was going well. Looking back to his friends, he knew it would be hard to do anything with such obnoxious people.

Shaking his head, Kai walked over to Misaki, who was trying to hug Miwa, who was trying to grab Ren, who was trying to get to Misaki. It was a long chain.

"That's enough," Kai stated and picked up Miwa, trying not to grimace. Miwa managed to get a hold of Ren, who was squirming in his grasp.

"We're leaving," Kai said coldly to the four boys. He didn't have time to play nice and be a doormat. "Now."

They shrugged and followed the brunet. Misaki quietly walked next to Kai.

_At least she listens,_ Kai thought. He didn't want to deal with a brat now.

"I think I saw some people over there," Gaillard said, pointing to where he came from. "We can ask where we are," he said.

"It better be, like, some nice place?" Asaka said. Every one of her sentences sounded like a question.

"How's your shoulder?" Kai asked, ignoring the complaining girl.

"I managed to stop it from bleeding," Gaillard said, lightly rolling his shoulder.

Kai nodded.

"And you?" Gaillard asked.

Kai blinked. "What?"

"Your leg," Gaillard stated.

Kai looked down. His pants were ripped and burnt near his left ankle, showing his burnt skin with dried blood. "I hadn't noticed."

Gaillard snorted. "Surprising."

Kai couldn't retort as he tightened his grip on the squirming toddler.

"Meow!" Ren struggled out of Miwa's grasp.

"Hey!" Miwa wasn't about to give up.

Kai and Gaillard sighed in usion. They reached the end of the forest. Ahead stood a small, albeit busy, town. People hustled from shop to shop, cheerfully chatting with one another. Lanterns hung from every shop, restaurant, and house, giving a nice atmosphere. Kids chased each other, laughing and giggling.

"It looks fine," Kai stated slowly, expecting something a little more unorthodox.

"We'll attract attention with our formal attire," Gailard said.

"Who cares?" Reiji asked, already bored with the conversation.

"Excuse me?"

Everyone turned to a young women, magenta hair tied in a long ponytail.

"My name is Akane," she smiled. "Do you need some assistance?"

Kai felt suspicious; he didn't trust easily.

"Absolutely!" Asaka gushed. "Would you happen to have a hot spring? And some FANCY clothes?"

Akane laughed good-heartedly. "Of course. Follow me." She led them down a quiet, almost vacant street.

* * *

"Make yourselves at home," Akane said.

Before the group stood a long table, cramped with a variety of food. Gold chandeliers hung above, illuminating the extravagant room.

Aichi, and Kamui were the first ones to start eating. Reiji and Eiji followed. Asaka was busy in another room, trying out all the clothes. Misaki sat next to Kai, calmly eating warm stew. Everyone had showered and changed. Both Gaillard and Kai had got their wounds treated.

"Thweets!" Miwa squealed, reaching with little arms for the pastries. Kai made it easier for him and gave him one. "Thank you, Onii-chan!"

Kai just nodded and returned to his thoughts. Apparently Akane was part of a rich family. It was lucky for them to run into her. _Too lucky,_ Kai's eyes narrowed.

"You're suspicious too?" Gaillard murmured quietly, seated next to Kai.

Kai nodded. "It's too good. Randomly running into a generous rich person. Why was she in town if she could just send someone out?"

"We'll play it by ear," Gaillard stated after a moment. "Just be wary."

"Ah."

Miwa heard their conversation but couldn't understand. "Whyas?" Miwa cocked his head, confused.

"Nothing," Kai said and patted the blond's head, not even sure what Miwa had meant. _I feel weird. _Miwa and Kai were friends, but to treat each other like this... Kai was reaching his limit.

"How's your role of the older brother playing out?" Gaillard smirked.

"Shut up."

Miwa yawned, innocently interrupting the boys' banter. He stretched and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Oh! May I hold him?" Misaki asked with hopeful eyes, noticing Miwa's sleepiness.

The only reason Kai hesitated was because it would be strange to see her hold Miwa.

"Checkmate," Kamui stated, beating Ren in chess. The cat meowed disapprovingly and reset the board with his burgundy paws.

Then again - Kai handed Miwa to Misaki, who smiled happily.

"I've always wanted a baby brother," she explained as she rocked the sleeping blond.

Kai smiled a little. She seemed to fit the role quite well.

"She doesn't have any siblings?" Gaillard asked, wondering if everyone's memories were tampered with.

"No, she's an only child," Kai stated. "And an orphan," he added quietly.

Gaillard's eyes widened. "Does she know?"

"I don't think so," Kai said, watching the lavender haired girl smile.

"It isn't easy to have no family," the dark bluenet murmured.

Kai bit his lip, a shadow going over his eyes. He knew better than anyone.

They finished eating and went to their room. Asaka demanded to have her own room. The rest were fine being in one room, considering how big it was.

Kai laid down on the soft, plush bed. It felt like forever since he had a good sleep. But he couldn't sleep. This could all be a trap. Even with that in mind, his exhaustion nagged until he could no longer stay awake.

* * *

Sky blue eyes opened upon feeling cold. Misaki turned to Miwa next to her, who had hogged the blanket. Misaki smiled.

_SSSCCCCCHHHHHH!_

Misaki gasped. What was the piercing scraping sound. Closest to the door, Misaki seemed to be the only one who could hear it.

_SSCCHH... SCCHH... SCCHH..._

It was getting closer. Misaki felt her heart pound, shivers running up her spine. Sweat rolled down her chin as she got the sudden gut feeling it was behind the door, which was cracked open.

A silhouette of an overly large mouth with teeth matching its size and a long skinny hand holding something sharp appeared.

Misaki opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She tried to get everyone awake, but she was frozen solid. She could only stare with terrified eyes at the being before her.

A tall stick-like being with a head too big for its body, its long skinny arms grasped a scythe. A few strands of teal hair stuck out from its head, looking ghastly. A silver chain held a dark green pendent, which glowed evilly. Its body was semitransparent.

"Kkeee," it made a high-pitched screeching noise.

Misaki's lip trembled. "A-A-A... "

"Is there something wrong about my looks?" the thing smirked darkly. It raised its scythe and striked...

**"AKANE!"**

Everyone jumped awake. Gaillard grabbed both Misaki and Miwa, and pulled them out of the way.

"What is that thing?!" Asaka demanded, getting to her feet.

"I'll kill all of you!" Akane snarled, her inhuman eyes landing on Gaillard.

Gaillard tensed and was about to move when sensation took over. He fell to his knees, using his hands to hold him up. It felt like he was being pulled to the ground.

Kai moved to help them but found he was in the same position. He tried to pus himself up, but the weight only increased.

"Heavy?" Akane tilted her head to the side. "You two knew about me from the very beginning. I had to dispose of you somehow. But it's no fun if I simply killed you without any excitement!" she cackled.

"Tch." Kai started to push himself up.

Akane's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm impressed. Not many can do that. However... " Akane grinned maliciously. **"You're only making it harder!" **Her pendent glowed darker.

"Kkk!" Kai grunted as his body slammed to the ground. He coughed out blood.

"Onii-chan!" Miwa watched Kai try again.

"Persistent," Akane clicked. "I'll get to you in a minute," she said, turning to Gaillard. She blinked when he wasn't there.

"Are you impressed?" Gaillard whispered in her ear, standing behind her. In one quick movement, he took out his spike and slashed her back.

Akane screamed in pain. She dropped her weapon and fell to the ground.

Gaillard took a deep breath. He had acted calmer than he was. He wasn't used to causing harm to someone.

"How are you able to move, freaks?" Eiji asked, walking next to Gaillard.

"I'm not sure," Gaillard admitted, looking at his hand. The heavy weight had disappeared mere moments after it had come.

"Onii-chan!" Miwa shook Kai's shoulder.

Kai grit his teeth. It was becoming harder to move.

"Are you alright?" Gaillard asked Kai.

"Been better," Kai managed, wincing.

Gaillard helped Kai stand up, though, it was hard for the brunet to keep his footing.

"Y-you...! You insolent mortal!" Akane shrieked, standing up and picking up her scythe. "I'll kill you all!"

Strong winds descended around Akane as her shrieks grew louder. She began to float.

"We better leave!" Kamui shouted over the howling wind. The walls started to crack.

"No one is leaving!" Akane screamed, her gold eyes wide with anger. "You're all going to die!" she headed straight for them.

Kai couldn't move. It was difficult to stand let alone run.

"Don't move," Gaillard told him. "The rest of you should run."

Everyone sensed that Gaillard was in control and did what he said. Misaki had to drag Miwa away.

"Onii-chan!" he cried.

"You won't get away!" Akane howled.

Gaillard tightened his grip on the glowing spike. It began to morph. Gaillard's eyes widened as the spike in his hand grew longer, wrapping itself around his right arm like an arm guard. A black and purple edge stood out from the end. The middle of it was cut open, shaped as a long dagger. Gaillard looked at the spike in his hand, that had grown into a long dagger, its hilt dark blue.

Saving his questions for later, Gaillard took advantage of his new weapon and attacked.

Blood painted the ground as both attackers were injured; Gaillard on his right rib and Akane on her neck.

Gaillard took a painful breath and was about to end it.

"Wait!" Kai called through grit teeth. "Don't kill her!"

"What! Why shouldn't I?" Gaillard asked.

Kai heard a voice. He couldn't make out the words, but he understood what it wanted.

"Aim for that!" Kai said, pointing to the pendent.

Gaillard was hesitant, but he remembered how Kai was right before. He moved his dagger back and stabbed the pendent. Green light broke out. Akane staggered back, screaming in pain.

Kai felt the weight removed from him. He looked up when the ceiling began to collapse.

"Run!" Gaillard called and sprinted out the house alongside Kai. They met everyone outside.

Kai turned around. The mansion fell to the ground. Kai didn't think anyone could have survived that.

"Onii-chan!" Miwa jumped on Kai, wrapping his arms around his neck. His tears soaked Kai's shirt.

"Everything's fine," Kai murmured, rubbing Miwa's head. He turned back to the mansion. A flicker of white caught his eyes. Kai squinted. He saw... Akane!

Akane's astral formed floated above the mansion. She was back in human form, a smile on her face.

_Thank you,_ she mouthed and slowly vanished.

"What are you looking at?" Gaillard asked.

Kai sighed; he was the only one who saw that. "Akane is grateful."

Gaillard gave a confused look but didn't ask. He placed his dagger in the opening of the arm guard. It fit perfectly. The arm guard morphed back into a simple spike. Gaillard carefully placed it in his pocket.

"It returns to normal once put back, huh?" Gaillard muttered to himself.

"What should we do now?" Misaki asked, frightened from what had happened.

"At least we have supplies," Aichi stated, holding a few bags. Kamui, Reiji, and Eiji had a few as well.

"You stole that?!" Asaka questioned.

"She's dead now," Aichi shrugged. "Might as well make it useful."

"I guess," Asaka murmured slowly. "Got any clothes?!" she asked, her voice swinging to excitement.

"We'll need it," Kai said, looking at Miwa and Misaki. "We should find a place to stay for the night."

"The forest sounds good," Reiji said, stretching.

"He's right, freaks," Eiji smirked. "People will be suspicious if they see us right after this."

"I don't mind," Kamui smirked. "It's been awhile since I had a good fight."

"Hn," Aichi smirked along with them.

"We should chose the forest," Gaillard stated. "It's probably safer."

Everyone agreed and slept under the trees.

* * *

Kai found it hard to sleep. He gently pried Miwa off of him and laid the toddler beside Misaki.

Kai quietly walked away from the group. He sat by a lake, watching the stars' reflection.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Kai looked behind him. Gaillard stood there, twirling his spike.

Kai returned his eyes to the lake. "Yeah."

Gaillard sat beside him and stared at the stars above. Both sat in silence for some time. Gaillard decided to break it.

"Everyone's changed," he started.

"Not us," Kai replied curtly. "I've wondered why."

"It's obvious you didn't change because you're different," Gaillard said knowingly.

Kai grimaced. "Drop it."

Gaillard sighed. "Fine. So, do you know why I haven't changed?"

"No, I'm not sure," Kai stated.

Gaillard nodded. The silence returned.

Kai stared at his reflection. He hated this. He couldn't do anything to help back there. He only got in the way. Kai bit his lip until it bled. It tasted like rusted metal.

"...What happened back at the party?" Gaillard asked.

"What?" Kai turned to Gaillard, who surprised him as he was deep in thought.

Gaillard grimaced at the blood around Kai's mouth but didn't say anything. "Before that thing attacked."

It took a moment for Kai to remember. Sighing, he explained what had happened.

"I see," Gaillard stated. It wasn't that shocking after everything that happened.

"Hey... "

Gaillard looked at the brunet, noticing how quiet and different he was.

"That roar... " Kai started. "It wasn't the same."

"What do you mean?" Gaillard raised an eyebrow.

Kai stood up. He seemed to be in his own world, murmuring to himself. "It was familiar. But it wasn't the Sanri. It... was... "

"Oi!" Gaillard caught Kai as he fell backwards. "Get a hold of yourself!" he shook Kai.

Kai didn't respond, his eyes hazy. His lips moved slowly. Gaillard strained to hear, but he couldn't make it out. Kai's eyes soon shut, his voice unheard.

* * *

**Alright! First time making people so different. Tell me how it is. Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight Vanguard.**


	5. Finding out or figured out?

**Sorry for taking so long. I've gotten pretty busy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard.**

**A World of The Unknown**

**Chapter 5: Finding out or figured out?**

* * *

"There is a city at war miles north of here," a black man stated.

Kai listened closely with the others. They were in the town's library. Bookshelves went across the room, packed with oversized, worn out books. Tall glass windows stood across from the tables. A historian was explaining the general knowledge of this area.

Kai sat beside everyone, rubbing his aching head. What happened? He remembers going to the lake and... Kai couldn't remember the rest. He turned his head when someone grabbed his hand.

"Onii-chan?" Miwa frowned, cocking his head. "Huwt?"

"No, I'm fine." Kai removed his hand from his head. He expected someone else to catch him, but they were all listening to the historian. Only one was staring at a very _interesting_ pointy object.

"Thankfully, the war has never steered our way, so it's safe here," the man assured. "If you have any questions, come find me."

The minute he walked away, Kai's eyes immediately fell on the books. It would be good research.

"Finally!" Reiji stretched. "I can sleep."

"Not yet," Eiji said. "Since we need info, I'll walk around town. See what I can find."

"Same," Aichi stated.

"I'll use the computer," Kamui said, typing on the PC. "They may have something interesting."

"Fine, fine. I'll go," Reiji sighed, standing up. He followed Eiji and Aichi out the building.

"Play!" Miwa tugged on Kai's sleeve.

"Uh... " Kai wasn't sure what to do. Playing would only slow them down. Kai had this gut feeling he'd meet the spirits in his dreams here. It was actually fitting.

"I'll play!" Misaki said and took Miwa's hand. Miwa looked hesitant, wanting to spend time with his 'big brother'.

Ren licked his paws and walked in a circle until he found a comfortable space. The red feline laid down, closing his eyes.

Asaka said she'd see what things they sell here.

_I suppose that's important,_ Gaillard sighed. They would run out of food and clothes soon. What should he do? Gaillard turned to Kai, who had lost himself in a pile of books.

"I think I'll walk around the city." It wasn't that Gaillard doubted Aichi and the others, but with their attitudes, people may not be so willing to give information.

"Uh-huh." Kai didn't turn around, completely into the book. He hardly realized he had answered. The book was just so intriguing.

_Ken-sei is a strong, martial arts organization made to protect people by any means necessary. The rules, as well as the mentors are strict. You must never disobey orders. If you do, you will be banished forever. Shame will be upon you and your family. You must never hesitate to kill. Commanded to kill, you kill. Commanded to betray, you betray. Do not hesitate to fulfill your obligations._

_The training regimen is nothing less than near-death. Some train day and night, getting a few hours of sleep. Others train from dawn till dusk. It all depends on your rank, which is earned through combat skills, as well as the history of it. However, you will never be acknowledged if your fighting skills are poor. It is the prime factor._

_You must be at least nine to join, though, not many children make it through. Having an illness of any sort will not change your duties. You will be treated any way your masters see fit. And you will grow to accept it, should you still be there._

_Women are not allowed to join. They lack the strength and the confidence. They will be a severe punishment if they try._

Kai frowned. Racist was a fitting word for this. The book seemed to be someone's opinion. Still, Kai read on.

_If you wish to join, you must do all of the following:_

Kai's reading was stopped short when the book was ripped out of his hands. Kai looked up, annoyed to be interrupted. He was enjoying himself.

"Shouldn't you be looking at maps?" Gaillard folded his arms over his chest. "We don't know where we are. It's been made obvious that this isn't a normal world."

Kai sighed. "Alright, I'll try to find something."

Gaillard nodded and placed the book back in the bookshelf. He left the library, planning on getting some _real_ information.

Kai picked up another book, regarding this city and a few others. He opened it and studied all the interesting places.

"Excuse me?"

Kai stopped reading and looked up to the owner of the voice. A man, about the age of thirty, his purple hair smoothed to the right. The light reflected on the red tinted glasses.

"Do you mind if I ask where you are from?" the man asked.

Kai tensed. He hadn't thought of that. Kai was aware that he shouldn't give out any information. He would just to have to be vague. All too easy for him.

"Far away," Kai said curtly, keeping a straight face.

"Then you wouldn't know about the recent accident at Shiri Akane's mansion?" the man asked cooly.

Kai stiffened. This man seemed too interested. Kai knew he was in trouble.

"It was rumored that she invited a few outsiders," the man said, walking towards Kai.

The brunet got out of his chair, not liking this at all. The room was tense.

"Ten people. Of course, you wouldn't know these people." the man furrowed his eyes. "My name is Jaki. A pleasure speaking with you." The man smiled, almost evilly and then strode out of the room.

Kai clenched his teeth. This wasn't good. The man - Jaki was onto them. He seemed to know more than an average person would guess. Kai would even go so far to say he may know they're not from here.

"I have to find the others," Kai murmured and quickly took off. He brushed past Kamui. "Come with me!"

Kamui was puzzled but agreed none the less. He followed the brunet out the library.

"Do you know where the others are?" Kai asked, scanning all the possible routes. Jaki had acted cocky. The chance of him looking for the others was unfortunately high.

"Not really," Kamui stated with a frown. "What's got you so worried?"

"They may be in trouble," Kai explained quickly. He might as well just guess. Kai sprinted down an alley, Kamui running behind him. Kai explained his suspicions to Kamui, keeping his eyes open for his friends. Making a sharp turn, Kai spotted Aich, Reiji and Eiji speaking with some people.

"Let's go! We'll explain on the way!" Kamui told them.

Aichi and the others followed them. Reiji complained.

"Why are we running? It's so much easier to walk."

"Listen, someone may know we're not from here," Kamui stated, careful to make his voice quieter. They didn't need more people on their backs.

"Who?" Aichi asked, running beside Kai.

"His name is Jaki," Kamui spoke for Kai, who was too busy looking for the others. "That's all we know. Kai met him at the library."

"How'd he know to find you there?" Aichi raised an eyebrow.

"Not sure."

"These are PERFECT!"

Everyone skidded to a stop, hearing the over dramatic voice. It wasn't hard to spot the dark haired girl, holding a layer of clothes.

"Hurry up, or we'll leave without you," Aichi told her.

"That might be better, freaks," Eiji muttered to Kamui, who snickered in agreement.

"In these shoes?!" Asaka demanded, pointing to her high heels. "No thank you!"

Kai thought fast. It was obvious convincing Asaka would take too long. He'd have to leave her out. But, she'd be in danger if she was alone.

"You guys go back to the inn!" Kai told them and ran ahead.

"Wait up!" Kamui followed him. "I have an idea of where Gaillard may be."

"Where?"

"This way," Kamui led the way. "I know all the streets and shortcuts. The computer was useful after all," Kamui smirked.

Kai was impressed. Though it was a little weird, it was nice how Kamui had changed. He was more reasonable.

"Over there," Kamui pointed to the bluenet walking down a street, fingering his spike.

Kai quickly explained everything to him, moving the thought aside about Gaillard being seen too many times with that spike.

"Did you find everyone?" Gaillard asked at the end of the explanation.

Kai's eyes widened. He had completely forgot. "Miwa... "

"Those two are still out here?!" Gaillard demanded.

"Three," Kai quietly corrected, adding Ren to the list. "I'll find them."

"Are you sure?" Kamui asked. "I could figure out where they are."

"No, go back," Kai said, turning around. He broke off into a run. Kai felt responsible for Miwa being lost and in danger. He should have just played with the blond.

Kai continued to run, not bothering to slow down. He looked left and right; no sign of them. Kai checked more streets and nearly trampled on the people he was looking for.

"Onii-chan!" Miwa beamed happily and hugged Kai's leg.

Kai panted, sweat rolling down his face. Kai wiped it away.

"Are you two okay?"

"Meow!" Ren frowned... as much as a cat could. What gave it away was that famous cat look that showed absolute pain and rejection in his eyes.

Misaki smiled, albeit confused by Kai's concern. "Yes, we were just coming back."

_Good, so he won't do anything right now,_ Kai thought in relief. He felt calmer now.

"Alright, let's go back," Kai announced, picking up Miwa.

"Onii-chan! Misi-chan nice!" Miwa giggled, hugging Kai.

"Is nice," Kai corrected from the side of his mouth as he walked back. Misaki and Ren walked beside him.

"Misi-chan... i... i-is nice?" Miwa tried with hopeful eyes.

Kai nodded, but Miwa wanted an answer with words.

"Onii-chan," Miwa pouted, slightly pulling one of Kai's brown locks.

Kai blinked, surprised by the child's action. He tried to pull away Miwa's hand, but the toddler's grip was firm.

"A-ah, that's right," Kai mumbled.

Miwa smiled contently and wrapped his arms around Kai's neck, laughing cheerfully. Kai grimaced but didn't say anything.

"Are you really his brother, Kai-san?" Misaki asked curiously.

"Yes!" Miwa said definitely.

"It's kind of complicated," Kai said. "And Kai is fine."

"But you're older than me!" Misaki insisted. "I would be disrespectful."

Kai smiled slightly at her respectfulness. He swiftly led the children (Meow!) _and_ cat, back.

* * *

Kai collapsed on the bed, placing a hand over his face. The sun's orange rays shone through the window to the right. It had been an exhausting day. Kai wasn't even sure why he was so drained of energy. He hadn't done much. Still... he felt things were still wrong. That this world was messed up. Something missing. And he wanted to find it.

Miwa climbed on the bed, struggling to get his feet up. Crawling towards the brunet, he whispered,

"Onii-chan, scawy."

Kai removed his hand and looked at the blond. That's right. Miwa was afraid of the dark. He remembered Miwa hugging him tightly last night.

Kai patted the spot next to him. Once Miwa crawled over, Kai placed the blankets over them and rubbed the blond's head.

"Go to sleep," he murmured, reassuring his now little best friend. Or rather, his baby brother.

Miwa was positive Kai would watch over him and went to sleep. Kai closed his eyes, placing his arm around Miwa's small form. Kai fell into the dimension of dreams.

* * *

Gaillard laid to the far end of the room, his back to everyone. Once everyone was asleep, he pulled out his infamous spike and traced its glowing streaks. Its murky light created a shadow of Gaillard. Caramel eyes continued to stare as the light grew brighter and brighter still. Gaillard's shadow grew longer, flickering for a moment. It started to mutate.

It grew taller, its hands spasming violently. The fingers grew longer and sharper around the edges. The mouth grew wide, smiling madly.

Fangs breached through.

* * *

**I have seen cats! And those hurtful eyes they give you just make you feel like a horrible person! My Angst style is coming out again. They'll be more next chapter. Please Review!**


	6. Obsession and Pain

**I am not feeling good. I spent the last two hours crying till my eyes looked like blood, so excuse my mood.**

**Disclaimer- You know what, never mind. It's pretty obvious by now I don't own this.**

**A World of the Unknown**

**Chapter 6: Obsession and Pain**

* * *

Kai gripped the bed sheets, his teeth clenched hard. His body hurt. Something was burning. It felt like it was moving up his leg. Kai sat up, feeling the pain increase. He looked at his leg, wincing. Kai could make out purple veins, that seemed to pulse.

Kai's eyes widened. "What is this?!"

Miwa moved in his sleep, sucking his thumb. Misaki was sleeping on the bed across from him. Ren laid next to her, his ears twitching at the noise.

Kai decided it was better to use his inside voice. _Was this from the party?_ Kai remembered black arms grabbing his left leg. He had felt small burning needles go jab at his skin before blacking out. _Did I get infected by the Sanri?_ Kai questioned, somewhat uneasy with the way his leg was looking. He blinked when he realized what he just thought.

"San... ri?" Kai let the word roll off his tongue. _That's right. It's the name of their species. But, how do I-_

Kai stopped his train of thought when he heard something. Kai frowned. The sun hadn't come up yet. Why was someone up at this hour? _I guess I'm not one to talk,_ Kai thought. Still, he scanned the room. Everyone was asleep. Aichi, Eiji, Reiji, Kamui... Kai slowly got off the bed. Gaillard wasn't here.

The brunet crept towards the door and silently left the room. He heard snores from the other people that were here. Kai walked down the hall and reached outside. He looked around. The full moon glowed mysteriously above, allowing the sun's light to reflect.

Kai turned his head when he heard footsteps. It was Gaillard. His arm guard glowed gold in the night. Gaillard lazily moved his dagger up and down, erecting loud whooshes from the air.

"What are you doing outside?" Kai asked, trying to act casual. He felt something different. What's worse was his leg burned hotter the closer Gaillard came.

Gaillard looked up.

Kai stiffened under the cold stare. Gaillard's eyes almost looked like they were glowing.

"You're the one that shouldn't be out."

Kai blinked. Gaillard looked normal. His gauntlet gone and his dagger back in its previous form.

"A-ah, I was just... getting some air," Kai said, a little taken back. Everything seemed fine. Maybe this place was just making him paranoid. Still, the pain was increasing. Kai felt light-headed.

"I guess we should go back," Gaillard stated. He walked past Kai. Their shoulders brushed for a moment.

Kai gasped as he felt everything hurt. The scenery changed. Everything moved so fast. The silloets of strange creatures were ripped apart, blood splattering everywhere. Screams pounded in Kai's ears as he saw more and more die.

Shaking legs stumbled back, the images disappearing. Cold sweat rolled down Kai's face, his hands shaking.

"Are you alright?" Gaillard asked.

Said person gave a quick shake of the head and ran passed the dark bluenet, mumbling something about wanting to sleep.

Kai came back in the room and laid on the bed. He tried to calm down. Their screams, their pain, he felt it all. It was overwhelming. Kai's leg pulsed purple, burning the brunet to sleep.

* * *

Gaillard walked behind the others. Knowing it would be too risky to stay, they headed for the next town. Gaillard mulled over what had happened back in the mansion.

_"Are you impressed?" Gaillard whispered in her ear, standing behind her. In one quick movement, he took out his spike and slashed her back._

_"Wait!" Kai called through grit teeth. "Don't kill her!"_

_"What! Why shouldn't I?" Gaillard asked._

Gaillard shook his head at the memory. Why had he done that? He would never even consider wanting to kill someone. _But if Kai hadn't stopped me, I... _He pulled out the spike. He winced when he accidentally cut himself with the edge. Blood dripped from his thumb down to his hand. _It... looks..._ Gaillard smirked darkly, feeling a strange sensation. The sensation was gone in a minute when he quickly shook his head.

Gaillard took a deep breath. Maybe this was his change. He somehow wanted to believe that. Still, what was his change?

_Gaillard lazily moved his dagger up and down, erecting loud whooshes from the air._

_"What are you doing outside?" Kai asked, trying to act casual._

_Gaillard looked up._

_Kai stiffened under the cold stare. Gaillard's eyes almost looked like they were glowing._

_"You're the one that shouldn't be out."_

_Kai blinked. Gaillard looked normal. His gauntlet gone and his dagger back in its previous form._

_"A-ah, I was just... getting some air," Kai said, a little taken back._

_"I guess we should go back," Gaillard stated. He walked past Kai. Their shoulders brushed for a moment._

_Kai gasped as he felt everything hurt._

_Shaking legs stumbled back, the images disappearing. Cold sweat rolled down Kai's face, his hands shaking._

_"Are you alright?" Gaillard asked, noticing the brunet's sudden fear._

_Said person gave a quick shake of the head and ran passed the dark bluenet, mumbling something about wanting to sleep._

Gaillard frowned. Kai had acted strange back then. _Then again, so did I,_ Gaillard sighed. _He must have been able to tell._

Aichi had his hands in his pockets, pretending to look ahead. He had seen the look on Gaillard's face. Something was off. Aichi turned his head when he heard something ridiculous.

"Butwafwy?"

Kai couldn't help but chuckle. No matter how many times he repeated the word, Miwa couldn't seem to say it. "Butterfly," Kai said.

Miwa put on a determined look. He was definitely going to get it this time. "Bucwifi!"

Kai bit back a laugh. It was amusing to hear all the different kind of ways Miwa pronounced it.

"How are you feeling?" Gaillard asked him. He frowned when Kai immediately tensed.

"Fine," Kai responded quietly, wrapping a hand around his ribs. The purple veins had moved up all the way to his ribs. The burning had stopped until Gaillard showed up. Was there a connection?

"That's good."

Kai just hummed in agreement. Not able to take it anymore, Kai walked ahead and immediately felt relief.

Aichi turned to the brunet. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing," Kai stated, wiping sweat off his brow. His head felt hazy. And warm.

Aichi didn't buy it. He eyed where Kai's arm was. "Is what Akane did still effecting you?"

"We need to find out how to get back," Kai responded, avoiding the question.

"There's the next town, freaks," Eiji said, tossing a rock in his hand. "Looks dead."

Kai looked at it. He was right. The town was more or less empty. Broken shutters creaked back and forth. No signs of any life. The place looked like nothing ever lived in it.

"It looks scary," Misaki said, fiddling nervously with the brim of her navy blue dress.

Miwa cocked his head, not understanding what was wrong.

"Should we go?" Gaillard asked.

_There doesn't seem to be anything off,_ Kai thought, frowning. Sweat trickled down his face, his front locks sticking to his face. Everything felt warm.

"You're sick," Aichi said in a deadpan manner.

Kai felt his body failing him. "I'm f-"

The brunet stopped speaking when he heard a small, squeaky voice for a split second. "Tweeerrp?" A quick blur zoomed by.

Kai didn't have time to even check if that was his imagination. Someone collided with him, knocking the brunet off his weak legs. Kai fell to the ground, his vision blurry.

Miwa fell out of the brunet's hands and on to the ground with an "Oof!". He stood up and padded over to Kai, tapping his shoulder. "Onii-chan?"

The person who collided with Kai stood up. A young girl, about the age of thirteen, her dark purple hair down, covering one of her chestnut eyes. There was a blush on her face, ashamed to have hurt someone.

"G-g-gomenasai!" she immediately apologized to the brunet, placing a tender hand on his shoulder. "A-are you alright?"

Kai slowly stood up, messaging his temples. His face felt hot. Ignoring this, Kai turned to the girl.

"Tweeeerp!"

Kai knew he saw it this time. Something in the air by the girl, though, it moved too quick for him to see it fully. "What was-"

"I'm sorry! I have to go!" the girl quickly ran past the brunet, into the forest, shaded from its trees.

"What was that about?" Kamui asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kai watched the place she disappeared to. The girl seemed nervous when he stared at that thing. Whatever it was. Kai felt his body start to burn again, purple veins pulsing.

"What was that thing?" Gaillard asked, now standing next to Kai.

Kai's eyes widened. How did Gaillard see that?

"Don't hog it all to yourself," Gaillard said coldly, his dagger glinting in the sunlight. It was almost a threat.

_Hog it to myself?_ Kai didn't understand. What was Gaillard talking about?

"It was good!" Gaillard barked, grabbing Kai by his shirt.

Kai grunted, taken by surprise. Gaillard looked mad. Crazy mad.

"I WANT it! Don't think you can have it!" Gaillard's eyes started to glow. He moved his dagger closer to Kai's neck until the brunte realized he wasn't going to stop.

Kai snatched the dagger and pushed Gaillard back, hoping to knock some sense into the dark bluenet.

Gailed stumbled back, his eyes widening at his dagger possessed in Kai's hand. "Give it back!"

"First calm down!" Kai retorted. The burning increased to the point where the bruent got annoyed. He was fed up with everything. Strange dreams, the constant fainting, headaches, voices, Kai felt his anger explode. Before he knew it, he was trading blows with Gaillard, both snarling at each other.

"Onii-chan!"

Kai stopped in his punch midway, his face bruised and scratched. Gaillard took advantage of this and kicked the brunet off, his eyes only focused on what the Kai was holding. Gaillard lunged at Kai, now having the upper hand.

Aichi and Kamui seized Gaillard before there was anymore damage. Reiji and Eiji were going to stop Kai when he let his bloodied fists relax at his sides. Kai had calmed down. Gaillard... not so much.

"Stop struggling!" Kamui yelled.

Gaillard broke away from their grip and picked up his weapon. He gave Kai a glare before he put it away. Gaillard walked ahead of the group, most of who were stunned by what had just occurred.

Miwa and Misaki were both crying, holding each others hands. Asaka had stopped watching after the first punch. Ren watched, hissing angrily.

Kai grimaced at it all. He winced, feeling pain in his ribs. Blood covered the brunet almost everywhere. _It's been awhile since I got into a fight,_ Kai thought.

"Well, I think we should probably _go_ into the town. Huh, freaks?" Eiji asked with a smirk. He was disappointed that there wasn't a winner. It actually looked fun.

Kai nodded and walked ahead. He didn't feel so good right now.

"Not bad," Kamui commented to him.

"Hmm?"

"That was an interesting fight," Kamui smirked.

Kai didn't speak after that. He noticed that he had gained the respect of the boys, but earned uneasiness from everyone else.

They walked into the town, looking for any sign of life. They searched every house and shop, but nobody was there.

"It's empty," Kai murmured, almost in disbelief. He thought they'd see some sort of life.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Gaillard muttered.

Kai ignored him. "Let's stay at here for now. We'll see what comes up."

"Sounds good," Kamui nodded.

They stayed in an abandon mansion. Still, after last time, everyone didn't mind at all sharing a room. It was still daytime, so they busied themselves.

Miwa dug through all the bags, curiously looking examining everything. His hand made contact with a brush. Miwa picked it up and handed it to Misaki. "Whattas?"

"It's a brush," Misaki explained. She took and began to brush Ren's red fur. Ren purred in contentment. Miwa watched curiously.

Eiji was napping on a bed, his arm lazily over his face. Reiji sat beside him, speaking to Kamui about how cool this place was.

Kai finished cleaning off the dry blood. His eyes widened when he saw what was on his arm. A strange arrow-shaped symbol, glowing on his arm. Kai thought he was having pain from his wound, but it seemed more like it was this. Kai returned to the room, careful to keep his arm hidden. He stared out a window, thinking back to his fight. Why had he gotten so angry? Both of them lost their temper far too quickly. He couldn't place it, but something was off.

"I'm guessing this place isn't safe?" Aichi came up beside him.

"Probably."

"Don't you think you should take it?"

Kai turned to Aichi. "What?"

Aichi cocked his head to Gaillard. Kai turned to Gaillard. His brows furrowed when he saw him playing with the spike. Kai walked over.

"You've been staring at that a lot lately," Kai stated.

"And?" Gaillard sounded annoyed, spinning the spike in his hand.

"Maybe you should give it to me," Kai said slowly, noticing something was off. "It may be better."

"And if I don't? You're the one who got us into this mess," Gaillard muttered. "Though it's not that surprising."

Kai glared daggers at Gaillard. They were stuck in some unknown place, and now of all times he was trying to pick a fight?! Kai felt the same anger from before. His fists shaking, he muttered something he wished he didn't, so he could have an excuse to fight. **"Give. It."**

Gaillard saw Kai was serious. He reluctantly handed the spike over, glowering.

Kai took it and proceeded to walk outside. Uncontrolled anger exploded in him. He needed to cool down before he did something unnecessary.

Ren cocked an ear up when Misaki stopped brushing his fur. He followed her eyes and saw she was watching the whole thing.

"Onii-chan?" Miwa followed Kai outside.

Kai saw the little boy's innocent face and calmed down. Maybe this place was making him uneasy. "Stay with the others," Kai told him.

Miwa shook his head and grabbed Kai's hand. He wasn't moving.

Kai sighed and picked up the blond. "Alright, but keep quiet."

Miwa grinned excitedly and gave a quick nod. "Okay!"

Kai walked with no real destination in mind. He didn't expect to find anything.

"Onii-chan!" Miwa pointed at a broken window.

"What?" Kai squinted. He could have sworn he saw something. "Let's check it out," he murmured quietly. He walked through the door and looked around. Rotting, wooden walls looked as if something attacked it. Ripped, faded red couches sat at the side. Broken glass covered the floor.

Miwa tightened his grip on Kai, sensing trouble.

"Do you want to go back?" Kai asked him. He didn't want to drag Miwa into trouble. Especially with the toddler's size.

"Not scawed!" Miwa pouted. "Bwave!"

"I thought so," Kai smiled. He walked into another room. Not much difference. Same scratches, same broken furniture. Kai saw another room, covered by a red, ripped curtain. Kai slowly moved the curtain.

Gold eyes appeared mere inches away from his in a split second. Kai's eyes widened.

"Hi~"

Blood splattered everywhere.

* * *

"Get lost," Gaillard told Eiji off, getting annoyed with the persistent brunet.

"What's the matter with him?" Reiji asked lazily, waking up. He sat up and saw Kamui and Eiji speaking to Gaillard, who looked angry.

"Even I agree with Eiji," Kamui stated. "You're acting strange. Why are you obsessed with that... thing?"

Gaillard clenched his fist. "Will you find someone else to bother?!"

"There's no reason to get snappy about it," Reiji yawned.

Gaillard put a hand to his head. What was going on? He felt his hatred for Kai returning. _He has my weapon!_ Gaillard fumed. He blinked, realizing what he was thinking. Had he truly become obsessed with that thing?

"Kai didn't seem to like this place," Aichi said. "We should go look for him."

"The guy does know more than us," Kamui agreed.

"Wait a minute," Aichi said, looking at their group. "Where's Tokura?"

"Hey, where's the cat?" Asaka asked. "Wasn't there more of you people?"

Kamui stood up. "We have to find them."

Everyone nodded and went outside. Gaillard thought his change may be an obsession with -Gaillard swallowed the lump in his throat- killing. He would never consider it if he hasn't been liking the idea of taking back his dagger and making Kai _pay_ with it.

Gaillard shook himself away from his thoughts and proceeded in the search. He looked around, but they were nowhere in sight. Everyone searched places until they finally came upon one in particular. Misaki was standing far away from the door, Miwa in her arms. Ren stood beside hem. The others couldn't tell from the distance how shaken they were.

"Why are you just standing there?" Kamui asked.

Misaki tensed. There were tears in her eyes.

"Help Onii-chan," Miwa cried, clinging on to Misaki.

Gaillard blinked. Was that blood on his face? "What happened?"

"...K-Kai-san is... " Misaki murmured shakily.

"He's what?" Asaka inquired.

When Misaki didn't respond, Aichi and Kamui both walked in, followed by the others. The roofs were broken down. The place was ripped apart, everything in shreds.

They walked into the next room. Creaking could be heard above. It wouldn't hold much longer. Sunlight peaked through the cracks of the roof, shining on something. Gaillard bent down. It was his dagger!

"It's covered in blood," Gaillard murmured, picking it up. He spotted the gauntlet a few inches away.

"Kai must have used this," Aichi said, standing beside him.

Gaillard felt anger enter him. Shaking his head away from these thoughts, Gaillard looked ahead.

Drops of blood marred the floor, as if someone injured had tried to move. That's when everyone noticed something. Farther down, blood marred the entire room. Gaillard grimaced when he saw a pool of blood. They walked towards it.

"What happened?!" Kamui demanded.

Misaki started sobbing loudly. Gaillard didn't like it. Crying, blood, it felt horrible.

Aichi took a deep breath. "We'll think better at a safer place."

Everyone reluctantly left, Gaillard staying behind. He told them he'd be there in a moment.

Once they left he walked back to the pool of blood. Before he could think straight, Gaillard touched the blood with two fingers. His body seemed to know what he was doing as he rubbed them together.

_This is from Kai!_

* * *

Winds whooshed around the grey mountains, letting leaves ride their current. Far below, someone laid on the ground, blood all around. Dry blood marked his mouth. Barely open dazed eyes stared at two men, vision too blurry to discern anything.

"My lord, why did you save him? This earthling is on the brink of death."

"Be silent. The child has yet to fall into slumber."

The eyes had now shut, slipping away to an unconscious state.

The old man smiled. "Do not be so quick to judge, young one. The child reaks of deathly poison, yet he still lives. Such a soul is hard to come by. He will come with us."

* * *

**Review.**


	7. Without Kai

**I apologize for the extremely long wait. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Keep in mind there is a LOT of unanswered questions. Have patience and hopefully, you will find out. And don't worry, this chapter does have Kai! ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard.**

**A World of The Unknown**

**Chapter 7: Without Kai**

* * *

Gaillard couldn't understand. How could all that blood only belong to Kai? If that was the case, then Kai had no chance of actually getting away. Gaillard frowned. _He would have been dead on the ground if that happened._

The arguing in the room finally reached Gaillard's attention. He turned around.

"Stop crying already," Aichi muttered, his eyes twitching. His patience for the toddler was running thin.

"Onii-chan's gone!" Miwa cried, his puffy eyes barely visible through the streamline of tears.

"And who's fault was that?!" Aichi yelled, his patience completely gone. "You're the one who slowed him down!"

Miwa sniffed, feeling more tears coming down. "WAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Would you knock it off?!" Asaka shouted, tapping her foot annoyingly. She had kept quiet long enough. "He's just a kid!"

"Like I care!" Aichi retorted. "Besides, Gaillard was the one-"

_Knock Knock_

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Seeing as no one else was going to do it, Kamui opened the door. He froze. Kamui didn't know who he was expecting, but it was not him.

"I apologize for interrupting," Jaki smiled his evil smile. "May I come in?"

Gaillard stood up, narrowing his eyes. He didn't like this man. Just how long had he been standing there?

Ren hissed silently beside Misaki, his fangs bared.

"What do you want?!" Kamui demanded. He knew this was the man Kai warned them about. The explanation fit perfectly.

"Now, now," Jaki smiled. "There's no need to be snappy. I merely came to inform you of something." His voice dripped with a sickly sweet kindness.

"And what would that be?" Aichi asked, folding his arms. He could guess this was Jaki. Now he understood why Kai thought he was trouble. No sane person would trust him.

Jaki smiled even more, pushing back his glasses. "Oh, whatever happen to your friend?"

Gaillard gritted his teeth. It was obvious this man had something to do with it. "None of your business."

"But he was so _kind_," Jaki exclaimed, walking in the room. Kamui was too caught up in his words to say anything. "I mean, he even took the liberty of being our fist victim."

"WHAT?!"

Miwa trembled as he heard the evil man continue.

"It was easy," Jaki smirked upon seeing both terrified and angry faces. "He was already poisoned and infected with some sort of sickness. What was his name?" Jaki placed a hand to his chin before waving it aside. "Huh, I can't even remember. Well, it doesn't matter. Who wants to remember a dead person?"

Everyone tensed when Jaki broke out in an evil laughter. They were all frozen in place. Despite this predicament, Gaillard wondered what he meant. _Poisoned and infected? Is that true? _That would explain how weak Kai has been.

Jaki stopped laughing and stared at them with a serious look. "He is dead."

Everyone stiffened at how flat the words were spoken.

"Whether you care or not doesn't matter," Jaki stated. "Just keep in mind that one of you will be next."

With that, the man took his leave, cackling on his way out.

No one moved. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin fall. It happened so fast. The group had trouble processing it all.

"What now?" Kamui murmured silently. They were without a leader. Kai had been the one in charge of everything until now. They didn't know what else to do.

"We should move on."

Everyone turned to Gaillard. They weren't sure if they should be happy or worried that his voice was confident.

"He isn't dead," Gaillard said. "We're going to keep moving until we meet up with him. Sound good?"

Everyone shared a brief look. They all mentally agreed this was better than nothing.

"Alright." Aichi stood up. "Lead the way."

Gaillard nodded. He looked out the window. This wouldn't be easy, especially after what he did. But he wasn't about to give up.

* * *

The room was dark. A long table sat across. Shadowed figures spoke with each other. Behind them on higher ground, another shadowed figure sat on the throne.

"Jaki."

"My lord!" Said man bowed his head, placing one hand on his knee. "Their leader has been killed. It is only a matter of time before they fall."

"Excellent."

"If I may, my lord?" a woman bowing beside Jaki requested to speak. Jaki narrowed his eyes but knew better than to make his master's own decisions.

"What do you wish to tell me, Lagiki?"

"Forgive me, my lord, but the one that I fought, I do not believe he is dead."

"What?!" Jaki stood up and turned to the women. "Outrageous! My lord-"

A shadowed hand told him to stop. "How can a mere mortal survive when having lost so much blood?"

"My lord, I do not think he is human," Lagiki stated, her golden eyes sharp.

This answer sent a flood of murmurs throughout the room. Their lord listened intently.

"Continue."

"My speed is faster than any human, and yet, he was able to move quickly even when caught by surprise," Lagiki stated.

Jaki frowned. There was admiration in her eyes. _Ah, so she took a liking to the boy. That's just like her._

"Though he was not able to fully dodge it, he still managed to avoid a cut to the throat," Lagiki smirked. How she loved to kill. "Not only that, but half his body was covered with Nichigi."

The lord's eyes widened at this. No human can survive long with that poison.

"This is a most disturbing matter," someone from the table said.

"Indeed," others agreed.

"We shall look into this," the lord announced. "You may leave."

Jaki bowed and turned to go out the door, but stopped when Lagiki had more to say.

"There is one more thing, my lord," Lagiki said, her eyes surprisingly grim. "His arm... a Narzi seemed to have bit it."

"A Narzi?!"

"They have been extinct for years!"

"You fool! I told you they were merely hiding!"

"Good news at last!"

"Silence!"

Everyone quieted down. They knew better than to anger the king.

"Jaki, do tell us how he was able to meet one without your knowledge."

"My lord, I assure you, he hasn't," Jaki said.

The king didn't answer. After a moment, he spoke,

"Then it may just be one of his friends."

* * *

"You want me dead," Jaki said to the girl.

"Hah! Hardly!" Lagiki smiled, letting her legs swing off the roof. A strand of her red hair was braided, the rest let loose, swirling with the wind. Her black vest was outlined with dark green, the strap of her sword diagonally across it. Her two-horned gold belt held a dagger a red dagger. Her black pants had slits next to her ankle. Diamond-shaped earings made a jingle sound.

"A Narzi, huh?" Jaki murmured. "I didn't sense anything strange from them."

"If they really are humans, then it's no wonder," Lagiki shrugged. "This world isn't for humans. At least not from Earth. Maybe their side effects were evolving."

"But, it could never be accurate enough to make you a Narzi," Jaki pointed out. "And that doesn't explain how that boy was able to dodge your strikes. He doesn't sound good."

"But it was so much fun to fight him!" Lagiki gushed.

Jaki sighed. "You say that when you meet any young man."

"This one was different," Lagiki said, pulling out her dagger. She licked off the blood on it. "His blood tasted wonderful."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Jaki warned. "Remember, the king wants him. If you find him, you are to bring him here."

"Aww!" Lagiki sighed, sheathing her dagger. "No fair. I'm the one that fought him."

"And failed to kill him," Jaki muttered.

"Hey! It wasn't like he ran!" Lagiki defended herself. "He actually fought back!"

"Really?"

"Yeah," Lagiki smiled dreamily. "The fire in his eyes was beautiful."

Jaki rolled his eyes. "I _hope_ he is alive."

Lagiki smiled at the sun.

**"I can't wait to destroy those beautiful eyes!"**

* * *

"Tweeerp~!"

Kai frowned in his sleep, making a slightly pained sound. His head moved to the right, wanting to sleep.

"Tuni, shhh!"

"Tweeerp!"

Kai's eyes snapped open when he felt something on him. He was equally disturbed when a strange animal was mere inches away from his face. If it was anyone else, they would have jumped up and screamed. Kai was more composed then that. He merely gasped.

"Tuni!" a young girl pulled the animal away from Kai's face.

Kai realized this was the same girl he bumped into earlier. He slowly sat up and realized he was laying on a futon. A comfy blanket laid on top of him.

"G-gomenasai!" she apologized. "Tuni didn't mean it!"

"T-Tuni?" Kai looked at the fury creature. Its body was just that, fur. Four long black legs came out of the furry-shaped-ball, holding him up. Two blinking black eyes stared curiously at Kai.

"Tweeeerrp!" the creature, Tuni, broke out of the girl's grasp, and walked next to Kai. It hopped on Kai's lap, startling him. After sizing Kai up, Tuni rubbed against him.

"Uh..." Kai just stared at the thing. He slowly placed a hand on the brown fur. Tuni made a happy sound at that.

"A-are you feeling better?" the girl stammered. She was worried he was mad.

Kai turned back to the girl. He then realized he was covered in bandages. Kai moved his bandaged arm around. His torso and head was also wrapped. What happened?

"Y-you shouldn't move your arm!" the girl stuttered. Kai looked at the girl. "M-my name is K-Kyomi!"

"...Kai Toshiki," Kai stated slowly. The girl didn't seem any harm. Just nervous. "Is he yours?" Kai patted the animal's head. Or body. The animal was barely bigger than Kai's hand.

"H-hai!" Kyomi squeaked.

"There's no reason to be scared," Kai told her.

"S-sorry," she smiled apologetically.

Kai sweat dropped. She reminded him a lot of Aichi. Kai looked at his surroundings. The room wasn't familiar.

"What happened?"

"E-eto-"

"Kyomi!" the door slammed open, revieling a burly man. "You were supposed to tell us he was awake!"

"Arata-kun!" Kyomi jumped to her feet. "I-I-"

"Quit your stuttering!" Arata turned to Kai. "You are forbidden from touching that animal!"

Kai frowned. This guy was giving him a headache. Tuni mimicked his frown.

"Tweeerp!"

"Shut up!" Arata pushed Kyomi aside and stalked towards Kai.

Kai stood up, not liking this person. Tuni wrapped his black legs around Kai, pulling himself unto the brunet's shoulder.

"Hand it over," Arata commanded, holding out his hand.

Kai looked at Tuni, who shrank on his shoulder. "No."

"Heh, what can you do?" Arata pushed Kai.

Kai stumbled back, gritting his teeth. His wounds were opening.

"Arata-kun! Don't!" Kyomi exclaimed, pulling the man's arm.

"Like I care!"

"That's enough!"

Kai turned to the door. An old man stood there, holding himself up with a brown stick.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded.

"Kyomi was the one who messed up!" Arata said, shaking off the girl.

"Tweeerp!" Tuni frowned angrily.

The old man turned to Kai. "It seems you have recovered somewhat," he smiled.

"A-ah." Just looking at the man made Kai feel like a little child. The man gave off this strange aura.

"What is your name?"

"Master, why is he here?!" Arata demanded. "First this _girl_ and now him! It's a disgrace to Ken-sei!"

_Ken-sei? _Kai's eyes widened. He remembered that book he had been reading. Was he there?

Kyomi looked down, saddened.

Kai wasn't sure where he was, or who these people were, but he wasn't about to keep quiet.

"You don't need us to disgrace you. You do fine on your own."

The old man watched this, amused. Kyomi blinked, surprised that she was being defended.

"Wh-what!" Arata scowled at Kai.

Kai merely smirked.

Arata fumed. "You little..." It looked like he wanted to say more, but kept quiet in the presence of his master.

"Kikiki!" Tuni giggled on Kai's shoulder.

"Th-thank you, K-Kai-senpai," Kyomi murmured to Kai.

Kai smiled. "You healed me, right? We're even."

Kyomi beamed.

"Arata, leave us," the master commanded.

Arata grumbled but did as he was told. He shot Kai a menacing look on his way out.

"My name is Yoshihiro. I believe you are called Kai?"

"Ah," Kai responded. "Kai Toshiki."

"Very good," Yoshihiro smiled. "It seems you have already made yourself known."

"Tweeeerp!" Tuni noded in agreement, rubbing against Kai's cheek.

Kyomi smiled shyly. "Tuni never trusts anyone. Only me. He really likes you."

Kai closed his eyes as the fur brushed against him. "S-so it seems."

"Your wounds have opened," Yoshihiro stated.

Kai placed a hand on his ribs. They felt wet.

"I see you will need more time to recover," Yoshihiro said. "Kyomi, stay with him until he is better."

"H-hai!" After he left, Kyomi started treating Kai's wounds. She continued to apologize profusely whenever the medicine would sting.

"It's fine," Kai told her. He'd lost count how many times he had said that. Once she was done, Kai sighed. "You apologize too much."

"Sorry!" Kyomi blushed when she had done it again.

Kai chuckled. He placed a hand to his head in thought. "How did I get here?"

"I don't know," Kyomi said. "I was just told to heal you. S-"

Kai gave her a look.

"Sorry."

"Tweeerp," Tuni exhaled.

Kai sighed. "Don't say it," he said, anticipating another apology. Kai laid down, thinking back to before. He was worried. He wondered if Miwa and Misaki had gotten away. Kai tenderly touched the scar on his neck. It felt rough and deep. He sighed. He couldn't even recall what had happened. Not that he wanted to.

"K-Kai-senpai?" Kyomi saw the sleepiness in his eyes. "Let him sleep, Tuni."

Tuni pouted when he had to move. Black legs walked to its owner beside Kai and sat in Kyomi's lap.

"Y-you should rest, K-Kai-senpai."

Kai closed his eyes. "Kai is fine."

He fell asleep before she could answer. Although, he didn't have to be awake to know she would decline.

Kai stared at the ceiling. A small candle beside him lit the room. Kyomi was writing something, her eyes tired. Tuni was asleep, leaning against her knee.

"You should sleep." Kai's voice startled the girl.

"K-Kai-senpai! I didn't wake you, did I?" Kyomi asked.

"What are you writing?" Kai asked in respond.

"J-just reports."

"Reports?" Kai repeated. "Is that your job?"

Kyomi smiled sadly. "No, but many people make me do it."

After a moment of silence, Kyomi realized what she had admitted. She stammered,

"B-but, I-I don't mind!" Kyomi let out a shaky laugh.

Kai focused his eyes a little better on the girl. "You shouldn't let people treat you like that."

"But, I have no choice." That ended the conversation. Kyomi turned around and went back to working.

Kai saw it was something she didn't want to discuss. He didn't pry further, knowing that privacy was something to be respected. But, Kai did ponder on what she meant. That's when he realized something. That book had said women aren't supposed to be here. Kai was about to ask Kyomi, but when he turned, she had fallen asleep, leaning against the wall. The papers lay neatly beside her.

Kai gave a small smile. He stood up and picked up the blanket. Kai quietly placed it on the girl.

"Tweerr," Tuni cooed softly , moving closer to the warm blanket.

Kai laid back down on the futon and closed his eyes. He'd have a lot of questions ready for tomorrow, but, for now, it felt good to just relax.

* * *

Miwa touched the glass window, staring outside. He missed Kai. Misaki patted his head comfortingly, not knowing what words could ease the boy's sadness.

Gaillard watch the kid with sympathy. He was partially responsible for this. _At least nothing strange has happened,_ Gaillard thought.

They had reached the next town without any problems. There were people here too. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. _If all this could be considered normal,_ Gaillard looked at everyone in the room. He moved his hand in his pocket, wanting to feel the cool touch of his weapon. Someone grabbed his arm.

"Forget it," Aichi told him. "That thing isn't something you should keep."

Gaillard frowned. It was true. He had been obsessed with it lately. But, he couldn't throw it away.

Aichi left the dark bluenet after making sure nothing would happen.

Gaillard sighed, laying down on the bed. They didn't know where they were. They didn't know if Kai was alive or not. Gaillard's brows furrowed. _Nor do we know why Takuto didn't help us. _He had forgotten about it with everything that had happened.

_Gaillard grit his teeth as the wound's pain increased. He helped Naoki and a few of the others get to the side. Gaillard felt something wrap around his leg._

_Great. He was in no condition to resist. Gaillard tensed when he spotted Takuto._

_Takuto just stood there, neither alarm nor concern on his face. He did nothing to help them._

Gaillard still didn't know why. The others had told him he was related to Cray.

_Then why wouldn't he help us?_

* * *

"You called for us, my lord?" Lagiki bowed, Jaki beside her.

"Yes. I want you to investigate the northern lands."

Jaki and Lagiki shared a look. Their kin were already fighting there. What could their lord want other than the land? Unless...

"It seems our infamous _mortal_ lies there."

Lagiki smirked. Jaki almost shivered at that. She wasn't known as the "Blind Assassin" for nothing.

"And what of the others?" Jaki asked.

The king nodded. "Their time will come. For now, I want you to find him. There are many things I'd like to know."

The two bowed and took their leave.

"You seem happy," Jaki stated.

"Of course! He's alive!" Lagiki sighed happily. "We'll have so much fun!"

"Lagiki, I hope you don't get too attached to him," Jaki frowned. "He will die one way or the other."

"Oh, he won't die." The girl laughed.

**"Not before I have a little fun!"**

* * *

**And there you have it. I hope to make chapters sooner than before. Please keep in mind that whenever I have plenty of time, I may change the chapters. But not completely. Please Review!**


	8. Welcomed and captured

**Okay, I actually did it! I am sorry if this was not to your liking in any possible way. If any information is off, then I apologize since I haven't updated this story in a while. Please enjoy yourselves.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard.**

**A World of the Unknown**

**Chapter 8: Welcomed and Captured**

* * *

"Stay still already!"

Kai grunted as he dodged another blow, the sword slicing off strands of his hair. Landing on his feet, he tenderly felt his ribs. Maybe he should have provoked Arata after his wounds had healed. He found out from Kyomi he had been poisoned by something called Nichigo, which explained that burning sensation he kept feeling. Now, thankfully, it was gone, but if Kai were to continue moving around too much, he may end up making his healing rate slow a great amount.

Kai smirked. Then again, it has been fun. For being one of the _elites_, Arata had not been able to land a single blow. It was fun to humiliate him in front of everyone. Still, something was bothering him. The arrow-shaped mark on his arm was still there and showed no signs of leaving. In fact, it had started to pulse, a dark, murky green illuminating its form. Kai frowned. It hurt, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to worry.

"K-Kai-senpai! Y-You have to stop!" Kyomi shouted in concern from the sidelines. Tuni, her faithful pet, floated beside her, making excited noises of enjoyment.

A large crowd had grown. Kai guessed that was because he interrupted their training. From the looks of it, what Kyomi said seemed to be a good idea. Why did he do this in the first place? He wasn't acting himself.

"Oh no y'don't!" Arata shouted, swinging his swords towards the brunet.

Kai made an annoyed sound before standing up and practically bending backward to avoid being beheaded. He quickly jumped to the right, evading another blow. It worried Kai himself as to why he was being so reckless. He felt too confident, as if he was familiar with the use of a sword.

_Nataari... Kaweee**ha**-ka...  
_

Kai involuntarily froze, his head pounding. Why now? He had barely heard from them since he got here.

Arata saw his opportunity and swung his blade with a shout.

Kai snapped out his reverie a little too late. He clutched his wounded rib, blood spilling out. Kai grit his teeth.

"Enough!"

Both Kai and Arata looked back. Yashihiro stood, one hand clasped on his stick, the other holding a sheathed sword. His light grey eyes looked over the two.

Kai was the only one that suffered damage as he was on the defensive. He slowly stood up, blood seeping out of his gash. He guessed he was in trouble. He was the one that provoked Arata. Kai smirked wryly. It was fun though.

"I do not allow such a fight here," Yashihiro scolded with a slight frown.

_Nataari... Nataari..._

Kai's hand slowly made his way to his head. As usual, everything seemed to sway. He was glad he could hear them again, but this was poor timing. Kai tried to focus on something else.

After a tense moment of silence, Yashihiro threw the sword in his hand to Kai.

Kai quickly removed his hand from his wound and caught the sword. He looked at the sword then back at the elderly man in question.

"Now the battle is even."

Kai blinked in bewilderment. _What?_

* * *

"Who else thinks we should keep walking without knowing where the heck we are?!" Kamui asked, his voice starting off calm, but ending in an agitated shout.

Reiji was walking with the others, hands behind his head. "People will think we're crazy if we ask anything."

"Who cares?" Eiji kicked a rock absently. "We'd be better off than we are now."

"So, what are you going to do?" Kamui asked Gaillard, who was leading the way. He was suspicious. He had noticed Gaillard sneak out at night when everyone was asleep. Then come back acting strange.

Gaillard didn't respond, instead looking around. "Let's see if we can find him," Gaillard said, purposely avoiding the question.

Kamui frowned but couldn't argue. Instead of splitting up, they stuck together and asked around. They now had a rule that only in dire circumstances would they separate from the group. They stopped by a doc, where people were going into a ship. Their hands were chained, and few men pushed them along. A man that stood on top of the boat was watching them like a hawk.

Gaillard frowned, feeling his body tense up. "I think we should leave," he murmured quietly to the others, silently pulling out his dagger. But it was too late. The man had spotted them and gave a shout.

"Are we going to die?" Asaka whispered nervously.

"They have weapons," Aichi hissed, watching the men run towards him. "How many are there, Kamui?"

"About twenty," Kamui clucked, looking them all over. "We can't out run them."

Reiji glanced at Misaki and Miwa, who had startled looks. "It'll be hard to fight them too. I'm speaking to you, Gaillard!" he shouted at the bluenet, who seemed to ignore the words that were spoken.

Gaillard sent him a glare, but reluctantly placed it back in his pocket. Everyone tensed as the men neared them.

"Well," one sneered. "Looks like we found some extra slaves."

Aichi was about to say something when Gaillard grabbed his hand. He shook his head no to the angered bluenet.

They were forced to empty their pockets, Gaillard being the last, tossing his spike on the ground with annoyance. They were pushed inside the ship and sent below deck, passing people who gave them dark stares. They were shoved into cells. The metal door shut with a loud creak, and locked tightly, echoing in the dark, cold room.

The group sat in silence, each one trying to grasp that they were in a cell as slaves. They felt the ship move and soon realized it had left the doc.

"Any other bright ideas, Gaillard?" Kamui muttered under his breath, sitting on the cold stones.

"You can help me think of a way to get out for starters," Gaillard responded, not taking the bait. He shook the iron bars. They were old, but strong enough to stay put. He scanned the outside of their cell. There was a small window, the only source of light in the room, but it was too small for them to fit through. A door stood directly across from them, almost unseen in the darkness of the room.

"This is getting us nowhere," Aichi sighed, pulling on the locked door.

"We never really had a goal in the first place," Asaka pointed out, trying to keep her voice calm. She knew this wasn't the time to panic. "I mean, what do we even if we escape?"

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing when the door opened. Two men with swords at their sides open the cell.

Ren hissed beside Misaki, his fur curling.

"Now, let's see," one of the men said, looking everyone over as if figuring out who they were. "You."

Gaillard tensed when they walked towards him. "What?"

"Our leader wants to meet you," the other said, his hand landing on the hilt of his sword, sending the unspoken warning if Gaillard were to disagree.

He inwardly took a deep breath and let them push him out of the room. They walked up wooden steps and reached a lavishly looking door. One opened the door, shoved Gaillard in, and shut the door just as quickly.

Gaillard would have sent them a glare if given the chance, but he focused ahead.

The same man that had spotted him earlier was standing ahead of him, fingering a spike in his hand. His face was expressionless.

Gaillard tried to ignore that by looking at the person he was standing next to.

He couldn't help but gasp.

* * *

"What do we do?!" Asaka exclaimed, not able to sit in the dark room any longer.

"Like I know!" Eiji shouted his, blue eyes twitching as his hands reached for the lock. "I'm trying to pick this lock!"

Aichi was scanning the room, looking for anything that could help their situation.

"Kamui-san?" Misaki called in a shaky voice, looking at the boy who was sitting on the cold floor, his eyes closed. He hadn't said a word since Gaillard left.

"He's got a good idea," Reiji agreed with a lazy stretch.

"Kamui?" Aichi turned to the black-haired boy, who had yet to do anything.

"I'm trying to remember how many people are here," Kamui responded, his eyes still shut, a frown on his face. "I can only remember seeing forty. Forty-one counting the one who busted us. But I'm sure there's more."

Aichi nodded. "Okay. We have some idea of what we're up against. But we won't last long without weapons."

"They're many of them," Reiji mumbled sluggishly. "They probably have some room filled with weapons."

"So we'll have to get there first," Asaka said slowly, feeling a bit of courage enter her.

"But how?" Misaki asked, marveled by how things started to turn around.

"Not this way," Eiji grunted, throwing the small piece of wood he had found. He sat back with a sigh. "I need something better to open the lock.

"I know!" Asaka jumped to her feet, and pulled a skinny hair pin from her hair.

Everyone smiled, relieved to be getting somewhere. Ren meowed happily.

"This is the one time I am letting you ruin my belongings!"

"Yeah, yeah," Reiji took it. "So you _can_ be useful at times."

Asaka huffed but didn't say anything since he indirectly complimented her.

Eiji was about to try the lock again when Kamui stopped him. "Wait. This will all be for nothing if the guards come back. Let's wait for Gaillard."

Eiji nodded and sat back down. "It wouldn't matter anyway. We're out in the sea. Unless one of us can steer the ship it will all be for nothing."

"So we'll wait," Aichi concluded. "That'll make our escape easier. If some of us go out again for _questioning_, we'll get a good look at the place."

"Hopefully that will be you," Reiji pointed at Kamui without looking.

"Oi!"

"Hey, your counting skills are better than all of us," Reiji yawned. "I just hope they don't make us work."

"That's right. They called us slaves," Misaki whispered. "Won't they make us work?"

"Oh no they won't!" Asaka shook her head indefinitely. There was no way she was about to work for a bunch of dirty men!

"We may have to deal with it," Aichi frowned. "They can always send off the ship if they wanted. We'll see what we can do. Tokura."

"Yes?" Misaki asked hesitantly.

"Don't draw attention to yourself," Aichi stated slowly. "They will likely ignore you for your age. We could use that to our advantage."

Misaki nodded slowly, nervousness in her stomach but determination in her eyes."And what about Taishi?" she turned to the sleeping toddler who had yet to wake up.

"They will likely use him as our leash," Eiji muttered irritatedly. "Make sure he doesn't speak around anyone."

"All this assuming is getting us nowhere," Asaka sighed. "And this floor is so hard and cold!" she complained.

"Wait," Reiji sat up, sounding serious for the first time. "One, why would their leader want to see Gaillard instead of all of us? And two, won't people come in and out to give us food?"

Kamui and Aichi slowly got over their shock and shared a thoughtful look.

"You may be right," Aichi said, his brows furrowed, a hand placed on his chin in thought. "Unless we eat up on deck after we work. That would make things difficult for us."

"Maybe they noticed Gaillard was our leader?" Asaka mused, answering the first question.

"Maybe," Eiji murmured. "I'm thinking it has to do with that _lovely_ weapon he drools over? I still don't think he's trustworthy."

"But he is!" Misaki insisted.

"Whatever he is," Kamui interrupted, "he should have been back by now."

* * *

Kai blocked another blow with his sword, pressing forward. It had taken only a few minutes until he got use to the sword. He had to admit, this made everything so much more interesting. Kai blocked Arata's sword with his, and pushed the man back.

Arata stumbled back, leaving an opening for Kai. He knocked the sword out of his opponent's hand and placed it mere inches away from his face.

Kai suddenly became aware that everything had become quiet. He looked over his shoulder and saw everyone gaping. Some pointed and whispered among themselves. Others just stared, eyes wide. He noticed Yashihiro stare at him expressionlessly. He then slowly raised his staff.

"Kai Toshiki... welcome to Ken-sei!"

* * *

**And there you have it. Again, I am sorry if this wasn't as good as you would have hoped. Please Review!**


End file.
